Demonic Tenshi
by Ireina Kurotsuki
Summary: AU, OOC, MalikXAnzu. In a world where angels and demons are only too real and are constantly fighting, a young woman with sky blue eyes meets an odd man with eyes haunted by a mysterious past… But what will happen when she meets his 'friends? HIATUS!
1. Introduction

**Demonic Tenshi-Summary/Background**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the AU and this plotline.

* * *

**Full Summary-**

AU. In a world where angels and demons are only too real and are constantly fighting, a young woman with sky-blue eyes will meet an odd man with haunting lavender eyes and a mysterious past… But what happens when she meets his friends- a spiky-haired angel and a white-haired demon? Will she stick by the troubled youth or abandon him when she discovers what he is?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Background:**

History of the Angelic and Demonic Hierarchies:

Eyrie leaders are chosen from among the (usually six-winged) Seraphim as are traditionally the Archangels and the Anjelica/Angelico (husband/wife of the Archangel, name depends on whether female/male)

The demons have two upper castes, the Seer Daemons and the Sinners. Seers are born, not elevated. Seers are demons born with a Seer's ability and automatically are on a level with the Sinners, bypassing all other castes.

The Archfiend is chosen from among the Sinners unless a younger demon kills the current Archfiend.

Angels ascend with age **and** skill, which is why, although Yugi is qualified and powerful enough to be a Battle Archon, he isn't- he's too young.

Yami showed such prowess on the battlefield (as well as in the Parliamental side) that there was no choice but to allow him to ascend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Well, thats it, I hope you all enjoy the story! Oh, and if you'd like a fuller description of the angelic/demonic hierachies, please contact me and I'll e-mail it to you!

Ireina


	2. None To Save You

**Demonic Tenshi 1- None To Save You**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own the plotline and Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------

If anyone has any questions for me, feel free to either send them to me in a private message or post it on a review. Thanks! Hope you all enjoy the story!

Ireina

* * *

The brunette strolled calmly down the shadowy street, stride firm despite the tendrils of fear now weaving around her mind.

Someone had been following her since the last street. But not on foot- oh no.

Nothing so crude for the Nightstalkers.

In fact, if she hadn't seen the shadow, she would have been completely unprepared. Not, of course, that a seventeen year old girl with a purse could do much anything against demons… 'Hopefully there's not more than one.' She thought grimly.

The shadow split, and then there was a 'whooshing' sound as a group of about five bat-winged youths landed, surrounding her in a loose circle.

'Just my luck…'

"Hello there, my dear. And what might a lovely thing like you be doing out at night? And in Nightstalker territory too." one of them- (he had white hair) said in a nonchalant, even friendly tone.

In a voice that was _supposed_ to be strong and commanding, she said; "L…leave me a… alone!"

"I think not, my lovely. You see, since this idiot…" Here he pointed to another member of his group. "…got… carried away, everyone's been staying off the streets at night. We haven't had any fun in _ages_!"

'Well, that didn't work. Not that I'd expected it to, but still… Maybe if I hit one with my purse and run…'

With that, she hurled her bag point blank at the white-haired demon. Taking him by surprise, she managed to get all of three steps before they swarmed her, knocking her to the ground, upon which her head started bleeding.

Two held her arms, two her legs, and the white-haired one took her chin, straddling her.

"You've got spirit, you know that girl. But you're not off the hook for hitting me." he purred, pale fingers ice-cold against her skin.

"Get off me!"

"Yes, that's quite a good idea. Get off her."

-----------------------------------------------------------

This new voice came from behind her, a male voice. 'Not another, surely!' she thought, panicking.

"Yes, sir." The white-haired one said mockingly. "But only insofar as I do not wish to fight over some human wench. Not worth it." he continued before leaping back into the sky.

"Who'd you think you are? Strutting into Nightstalker territory like you own the place, then giving us orders!? No matter what that new recruit thinks, who cares how high up he thinks he is, _we_ aren't so easily beaten." one of the ones holding her arms said.

The voice's owner chuckled darkly. She felt something blocking the stark light of the moon, and the others holding her gasped, releasing her and backing up as quickly as they could.

"We're sorry sir, we didn't know!"

"Yes, please, please don't kill us!"

'I hope it's not a case of out of the frying pan into the fire.' she thought before the shock of her situation took hold. She passed out, sky-blue eyes closing.

"I'll be taking the girl now." he said, picking her up and throwing her carelessly over one shoulder, careful only to keep her out of the way of his wings.

"Yes sir, whatever you wish sir!"

Not bothering to answer, the man beat his wings, rising up to be silhouetted against the moon.

"What were you doing in demon territory I wonder." he mused to himself.

------------------------------------------------------

The brunette woke up. Looking around, she discovered herself in a clean, pale beige room, sunlight streaming through the parted navy-blue curtains.

Sitting up quickly, she groaned. She'd hit her head when the Nightstalkers had tackled her.

"Here. It'll help. With the pain, I mean." It was the voice from last night. Turning her head towards the voice, she smiled, taking the proffered cup and pills from his tanned hand.

"Thank you. For last night too." she smiled, gulping the painkillers down.

"All I did was grab you and run."

She frowned slightly. She remembered his voice silkily ordering the white-haired demon to get off her… and the demon obeying.

'Still, if he wants to play pretend, I guess I'll play along.' she thought. "Thanks anyway. My name's Anzu. Mazaki Anzu."

"Ishtar. Malik Ishtar." he replies shortly.

"Is this your house? It's nice."

"Apartment." he corrects. "And yes, it's mine."

Before the girl- ('Anzu.' he reminded himself) had woken up, he'd folded his wings flat against his back and put on a shirt and jacket.

It wouldn't do for her to see his wings. Not yet anyway. After all, he'd gone to all that trouble to save her, and if she were to run now, all that work would've been wasted.

"You'll be staying here till you're healed. I won't take no for an answer."

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Anzu trailed off, seeing his face for the first time.

His eyes were a pale lavender, with sandy-gold locks framing an angular- feline face as tan as his hand.

"Are you an angel?" she asked dazedly.

Quirking an eyebrow, he turned around. "Do you _see_ any wings?"

"No… I'm sorry, that was silly of me." she said embarrassed.

Malik shook his head. "Nevermind. There's a bathroom through there, "he said, gesturing at one door. "and the rest of the apartment's through there." he continued, now gesturing towards the other door. "If you need anything, just call out."

"All right. Thank you. Oh! May I borrow your phone?" she asked.

"Don't have one. I never used the Ra-damned thing anyway."

Her face fell. "Oh, okay. I just thought I should contact my roommate, Mai. She'll be worried sick about me."

With a CRASH, a spiky-haired man took the opportunity to break through the window. Obviously not expecting Malik to be standing there, they both fell to the floor.

"Get OFF me Yami! Geez, would you watch where you're going?!" Malik yelled.

Disentangling himself from Malik, Yami offered him a hand, grinning. "Still as grumpy as ever, I see then. And I _was_ watching where I was going; I merely wasn't expecting you to be standing right near the window."

Grumbling, Malik accepted his hand and pulled himself to his feet. That's when Anzu realised.

"You've got wings!"

"No I don't! Why would I have wings?" Malik exclaimed.

"I think she meant _me_ baka." Yami said, stretching out his three pairs of magnificent golden wings.

"Oh. Yes, yes of course…" Malik said distractedly.

Anzu raised an eyebrow at Malik before turning to Yami. "I'm guessing from the feathers you're an angel?"

"… Yes. But now it's 'fallen' angel." Yami answered after a pause.

"Can you tell me why?"

Yami's ruby gaze flickered to Malik for a brief second. "Let's just say that I took the wrong side in a little argument."

--------------------------------------------

CRASH!!

"Is EVERYONE picking today to break my Ra-damned HOUSE?!?!" Malik yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Apartment." Yami corrected automatically.

"ARRGGGHHH!!!" Malik stomped out of the room, heading for the noise.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review, this is my first upload here on this site, and I'd like to know what people think!

-------------------------------------------

Ireina

------------------------------------------


	3. Flight and Injury

**Demonic Tenshi 2- Flight and Injury**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this plotline and the angelic and demonic hierachies used within this fanfic.

Ireina: This story is dedicated to the one person who reviewed- Jess Ishtar. I hope more people end up reviewing this fic... --

* * *

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

---------------------------------------------------

I'm fairly sure thats all of them- if you don't know what something means, just let me know and I'll tell you. Oh, and I know that in the Japanese version, Yami Bakura doesn't have a British accent, but in the dub he does, and as I rather like the effect on his voice, voila!

Also, please note that Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura, and Bakura will be referred to as Ryou.

Enjoy the story!

Ireina

* * *

Anzu sat up (slowly this time) and climbed out of the bed. Yami quickly moved to steady her, and leaning on the fallen angel's arm, she walked out to the rest of the apartment. 

And promptly latched onto poor Yami.

"Why the hell is _he_ here?!" she screeched, pointing a shaking finger at the white-haired demon in the doorway.

"Relax my dear; I'm not the enemy here. Oh, and I must apologise for last night, I see you're injured. That was not my intention." he said with a soft British accent.

"Believe me, if he'd intended to, you'd be a bloody, shaking mess. Literally." Yami interjected helpfully.

The demon merely smiled, licking his lips.

"Anzu, Bakura. Bakura, Anzu. Now the introductions are over… _Must_ you break something whenever you enter the house?!" Malik said, voice escalating as he entered a tirade.

Bakura laughed softly. Striding toward Anzu, he took her hand and kissed the back.

"Charmed, Anzu."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Stop being such an idiot. You got that from Ryou."

"My brother always was the better behaved of us two." Bakura answered with mock disappointment.

Anzu couldn't help chuckling. They all bickered like they were brothers, this odd trio of angel, demon and human.

"To business. Malik, they're setting up to act. They're suspicious of me, and I find it likely that…"

CRASH

"Seriously, is it 'Break Malik's Apartment Day' or something!?" Malik raged.

"… that I was followed." Bakura continued.

"You _led_ them here?!" Malik yells. "Now that's _all_ my windows broken! Do you know how much it is to have them _repaired_ ?!"

"Don't forget the door." Bakura said happily.

Malik gave Bakura a **Look** . "I'll deal with you two later. One of you take the girl; I and the other will hold them long enough for you and the girl to get to safety."

"Hold on, you can't just _stay_ here!" Anzu exclaimed angrily. There was no way her new friend was going to sacrifice himself to those bloodthirsty gang demons just so she could get away.

"_Someone_ has to stop them following us!"

"Get in the corner, Anzu. We'll _all_ fight them. They are no match for all three of us." Yami commanded, gently pushing Anzu towards said corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bloodshed that ensued had Anzu covering her eyes and cowering as far back in the corner as she could get.

Suddenly she felt hands around her waist. Snapping her eyes open, she realised that another demon had her, and was pushing her…

Out of the window.

Unbeknownst to Malik, a white haired demon followed her out of the window, wings beating frantically to reach her.

"Damn it!" Malik swore.

Ripping the jacket and shirt off, he stretched his two odd wings and launched himself out the window.

Only to see a certain pair of dragon-like wings flapping frantically to support both their white-haired owner and his blue-eyed passenger.

"Malik! You baka! You should've known I would've caught her! You knew I was by that window!" Bakura yelled at the sandy-blonde furiously.

Malik looked stricken, his eyes briefly showing fear as they looked at the girl.

"Malik… you have wings! But- what happened to them? Why are they…?" Anzu asked, trailing off when she saw Malik's face.

For Malik had gone pale under his dark tanned skin. "Give her to me. I can keep us in the air long enough for you both to finish them. She'll be safer out here anyway."

"I won't be long." Bakura said, depositing his burden into Malik's arms, a vampiric smile on his face in anticipation of the bloodshed awaiting him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

True to his word, Bakura and Yami soon came fluttering out the window.

"That was fun! A… interesting stretch. Not enough **blood** but then you can't have everything, can you." Bakura said, smirking.

"Next time you decide to bring some friends home… kindly INFORM US FIRST, you baka akuman!" Yami yelled.

"We can debate later. For now, we'll have to go to Bakura's house." Malik states tautly.

"They know where I live, baka."

"Yami's house then. They don't know him."

Yami sighs before beating his three pairs of wings slightly harder and turning towards the east. "Follow me then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

They flew in silence for a few minutes before a single arrow arced up and embedded itself firmly into Malik's right wing.

Malik let out a scream of agony and fury.

"You abomination! Begone from here and leave honest humans alone!" yelled an angry female voice.

That was the only arrow loosed and was obviously meant to maim and scare away, not kill. "No, Bakura, leave it. It's just a miko. Keep flying." Malik ordered, face even more pale than before, noticing the white haired demon moving to attack.

"I'll take her. Your wound will make it hard to fly by yourself, let alone with extra weight." Yami offered.

"No, I'll be fine. She's not that heavy. Just get your ass in gear and take us to your place." Malik gasped out, beating his wings harder just to stay airborne.

"Malik…" Anzu said, tightening her hold around his neck in a slight consoling hug.

They reached a multi-story house perched on the side of a lonely mountain peak without further incidents.

"I always feel uncomfortable here." Bakura mentioned. "I don't think your family likes me very much."

Yami chuckled. "You're a demon. My family is angelic. See why?"

"Just land, I want to get this arrow out of Malik's wing." Anzu ordered the two winged males.

"Yes, ma'am." the two chorused sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Demons!!!" yelled a voice.

"Oh shit." Yami muttered.

"What is it?"

"My cousin's here…"

A young man with brown hair and ice-cold eyes took to the skies, his silvery-blue wings beating strongly, hefting a pale blue sword.

"Seto, its fine." a sweet tenor voice called out from the balcony. "It's just Yami and his friends."

"Friends! The white-haired one's definitely a demon, and I don't know what the hell _he_ is!" the airborne angel replied, pointing his sword at Malik.

"I don't care _what_ Malik is, he's my friend and he's injured, so we are **GOING** to land, and you are **GOING **to let me tend to his injury. Do. You. Understand. Me?!" Anzu yelled at the blue-winged angel.

"I definitely like her, nii-sama! She can whip cousin Kaiba into line rather well!"

"Me too, Aibou." Yami said, glancing at Anzu with a new-found respect.

Seto being too stunned at her nerve to do anything about it, they all landed, where Malik put Anzu down and promptly collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Not knowing the small angel's (who was Yami in miniature with slight differences) name, Anzu simply decided to refer to him as 'little one' for the moment.

"Little one, we need warm water and some clean bandages. Antiseptic would be useful too." she added as a second thought.

Nodding his spiky head, the boy fluttered off through the house with his pure white wings (presumably to search for the requested items).

"Bakura, Yami, please carry him to the couch."

Nodding, they picked the injured male up and, ignoring his weak protests gently picked him up and placed him face down on the couch-type furnishing (altered for wings, of course) that graced the simply furnished room, to allow Anzu better access to the injured wing.

"Why on Earth aren't you… afraid?" Malik whispered.

"You're my friend. You may have one feathered wing and one leathery wing, and be rather a temperamental bastard, but you saved my life. Just being my friend would be enough- after all, why should I fear my friend?"

Malik frowned, trying to see what her ulterior motive was. No-one, especially the humans had been courageous enough to come near him except when they had other motives.

Practically everyone in all three civilizations seemed to find his appearance fear-inducing and were always disgusted at the sight of his mismatched wings, the symbol of his parentage.

'It doesn't matter- I shall take her home once she has healed- or Yami can, and I need never see or hear from the wench again.' he thought bitterly.

"Fine then. Do what you will." he muttered, acquiescing to her attendance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Well, there we are! Second chappie all ready for you! Please leave a review- it motivates me to write more! 

Ireina


	4. The Only Woman in a House of Men

**Demonic Tenshi 3- The Only Female In The Group.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

--------------------------------------------------------

I feel motivated from my newfound ability to space these things, so this is ep. 3 for you! Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and I'm thinking about uploading another story of mine- an anime crossover parody called Doggy Daddy Daycare... I'll have to type it first though... -- 

Anyways, enjoy the story!

Ireina.

----------------------------------------------------

* * *

Anzu gritted her teeth. 'I need to push it all the way through; the arrow-head needs to come cleanly out.' She thought, glaring at the arrow sticking from Malik's angelic wing. 

"Malik, I'm so sorry." she said before shoving the arrow completely through.

He screamed and swirled around to grab her by the arms, tightly enough to bruise.

"Let her go Malik. She had to do it to get the arrow out. Or did you fail to notice that it's barbed? You'd never have flown again if she had just pulled it out, so calm down you imbecile." Bakura snapped.

Malik's lavender gaze stared into Anzu's own blue orbs for a minute before he slowly released her, turning around.

Not bothering to rub her wrists, she asked Bakura to snap the arrowhead off (which he did) before she brushed away the splinters and pulled the arrow slowly through so as not to cause further damage to the feathered appendage. Malik made not a sound, though his jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white.

Yami and Bakura shared a look before grabbing Seto and calling; "We're going to look for Yugi!"

'He should've been back by now…' Yami thought suspiciously. 'What is he up to?'

"Whatever. Malik answered tonelessly, sitting up.

"Ok." Anzu replied.

She looked at Malik who was steadfastly refusing to meet her gaze. "Can I touch your wings?" she asked shyly. She'd never been close enough to any angels or demons, and she'd always wanted to see what the feathers felt like. And she had to wonder what the leathery stuff over a demons' wing was like.

He looked at her, wordlessly extending his left, demonic wing and turning his back to her. She smiled.

Moving closer to Malik, she tentatively stroked the soft leathery skin on the top edge of the bat-like wing. At this, he shivered, even thought it wasn't cold.

Reaching further, she more boldly stroked the feathers of his other, angelic wing. Again, he shivered.

"Did that hurt you?" she asked anxiously, worried expression on her face.

"No… I'm fine."

"That's good then." And she continued to trace the outlines of his feathers before moving back to the leather-like skin of his left wing.

'His feathers are so soft! And his other wing's surprisingly soft too, though it's like Bakura's.' she thought wondrously.

"You think you got enough _stuff_?!" Bakura gasped, stumbling in under a huge weight of bandages and various creams.

At this, she leaped away from Malik (who also jumped backwards on the couch); faint blush creeping up her face as if she were a child caught doing something she wasn't allowed.

Not appearing to notice, Yami and Seto (who were similarly laden) entered, while the smaller tenshi who came after them carried only a single basin of slightly steaming water.

"I still think I should've gotten painkillers." Yugi muttered.

"Y'mean you didn't get any under all this!?" Bakura yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was an odd sound ringing through the room, and it sounded like… laughter?!

The laughter was Malik's and Anzu appeared to find it rather contagious, for soon another laugh joined Malik's.

Apparently the others also found it contagious (even Bakura and Seto) because they all started to crack up too.

It was, therefore a good thing that Anzu had collapsed back onto the couch in laughter, for with five different sets of wings powerful enough to lift a man and at least one passenger spasming in laughter, she surely would've fallen over.

Though Malik's only managed a weak twitching… Which, he thought was likely a good thing, especially considering as his feathered wing still hurt even with the weak movements it was making.

The human girl recovered from her fit of laughter first. "That's enough; put the things down now, please."

Just managing to rein in their laughs, the four winged males placed their burdens down near Anzu so she could use them on their injured comrade. (well, in the case of Yami and Bakura at least, anyway.)

Dipping a cloth into the bowl handed to her by Yugi, she rinsed the semi-dried blood from the wound in among the softly shifting colour of Malik's feathers.

"What colour _is _this wing anyway?" she asked, squeezing the blood from the cloth and reaching for an antiseptic.

"We've been wondering that for years- he never lets us get a good look at them, and _he_ sure as hell won't tell us. Though it _does_ seem to change." Bakura stated in a long-suffering tone.

"That's because it does. The feathers shift between silvery-mauve and silver depending on light." Malik answered shortly, only wincing slightly at the unexpected sting of the antiseptic.

"So the colour's like yours Seto- it changes!" Yugi said, smiling at his older cousin.

"Hn." is the blue winged tenshi's only response.

"It's odd. In the light, your other wing actually seems to be a deep violet, not black like Bakura's." Anzu muses, gently wrapping a bandage around the wound, careful of his feathers. "Done. And, out of curiosity, just how old are you guys? You all _look_ about seventeen, but I hear that immortals age differently to humans…"

"Well, by our standards, we _are_ about seventeen, except Seto, he's about nineteen." Yami answers.

"Yeah, nii-chan was the youngest ever arch…mmph!!" Yugi interjected brightly till Yami's hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

Quickly changing the line of conversation, Bakura announced; "I'm hungry."

"Oh really? When did you change your name?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"You _wanna_ go, pretty boy?!" Bakura retorted.

"Looked in a mirror lately?!"

"Both of you SHUT IT!" Malik yelled, taking control of the situation. "And Yami and Bakura, you'd best not think I've forgotten about my apartment…"

"Good going, baka akuman." Yami whispered beneath Malik's escalating tirade. "You've started him off; you _know_ he won't shut up for hours now."

"Is his temper really that bad?" Anzu inquired as Malik's voice rose in volume.

"Oh yes, once he builds himself up, there's no stopping him I'm afraid, my dear." Bakura said ruefully. "It's rather an annoyance."

"Why don't we go and eat while we wait for him to finish?" Yami invited, gesturing down the hall.

"We can't just _leave_ him here!" Anzu protested. "I don't want him to further injure that wing, especially after all that hard work."

"Oh yes we can. I'm not going to wait hours to eat because Malik decided to throw a tantrum." Bakura corrected, tossing her over his shoulder.

Sighing in wearied grievance, Anzu just let him carry her from the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They started their meal, and were almost through desert when the sandy-blonde appeared to remember their existence and join them in the dining hall.

"That's a record- only three hours." Bakura stated, checking the clock. (There had been more than one course, and the angelic twins had insisted on cooking the whole lot of them without the others' help. _'You're guests!'_)

"Oh shut up." Malik said, already flushed face going even redder. He sat down and began to eat. All was quiet for a few minutes, until…

"I'm sorry but I just can't get over it! My stomach is still churning!" Anzu burst out, throwing down her spoon.

The others jumped. A look of surprise and shamed anger passed over Malik's face. "I know. My wings are horrible to look at." he said in a hurt tone, said wings drooping.

Anzu looked at him as though he were stupid.

"What on Earth are you talking about?! I was talking about how Bakura eats! It's disgusting! That meat was so rare it was _bloody_!And he eats like some sort of wild animal!!"

Seto burst out laughing, followed by Yami, Yugi and eventually Malik.

Bakura however had an affronted look on his face.

"I'll inform you that _all _demons eat like that. And Malik's not that much better!" he sniffed.

"Ryou doesn't." Yugi pointed out, to the increased laughter of the others.

"I would've thought you'd have noticed by now, he's the _weird_ one in the family."

Anzu threw up her hands. "I hope that there's a phone here somewhere. Because I have the feeling that if I'm stuck with all five of you without female conversation, I'll go mad!"

"I'm afraid we don't have one- no coverage up here." Yugi said apologetically.

"So I'm afraid you're stuck with us." Malik smirked, obviously back to his usual self.

"The lone flower amongst the thorns." Yami declared.

"The only woman in a house of men. Actually… I rather like that idea…" Bakura said thoughtfully, directing a lecherous grin towards the girl across from him.

Anzu's eyebrows shot up into her hair, bright red. "_**HENTAI!**_" she yelled, leaping up.

"It's not like I'll be sharing a room with any of you guys anyway in a house this big!!" she continued, sitting back down gracefully.

Bakura raised an eyebrow with one of his patented 'evil smirks'. Even with a red handprint on his face, he still managed to make it look intimidatingly sexy…

'That can't be good…" Anzu thought suspiciously at this look on Bakura's face as well as the slightly embarrassed looks on the faces of the tenshi and the other, odder look on Malik's face.

* * *

Well there you go! Chappie 3 for you lot. If you wouldn't mind, could you guys please review??? puppy-dog pouts 

Feel free to also PM me if you have any questions, or leave 'em in a review!


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

Demonic Tenshi 4- Sleeping Arrangements.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

Baka: Idiot/stupid

Akuman: Demon/devil (only used in this fic as a nickname from Yami to Bakura)

Tenshi: Angel

Ototo/ototo-chan: Endearing term for younger brother

--------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to my second reviewer- Mizuki hikari- Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you like it, and as you see, I have now continued:D

Enjoy!

Ireina

* * *

Anzu groaned. They had a two story house, with room for an indoor pool, a dojo and three libraries, but they only had two bedrooms!? 

"Obviously a male designed this house." She muttered venomously.

Yugi would share with Yami and Bakura while lucky ol' Anzu got to share with Malik and Seto.

At least Bakura wasn't there. The albino demon had been grinning lecherously at her all afternoon. She'd finally connected upon hearing the sleeping arrangements… 'He's been here before! He knew I'd end up sharing with them!' Anzu thought angrily, trudging up the stairs.

Considering the house had been built for angels, there were many high up places with just as many steps leading to them. As it didn't matter to an angel _how _many stairs there were, and their common trait of rarely associating with mortal races, there was no consideration for non-winged visitor's legs.

"Hurry up." Malik lazily flew backwards in front of her.

"I don't have wings. This is the speed limit 'till I sprout some I'm afraid." she replied snappily.

Really, it wasn't _fair_! How could he heal so damn quickly! It obviously didn't hurt him to fly, so she'd assumed it had all-but healed.

He sighed and was gone. Suddenly she felt herself lifted and she was flying.

"That's better."

She looked up into a pair of lavender eyes, mere inches from her own blue orbs. He'd picked her up bridal-style with apparently no trouble. 'Damn his healing abilities.' she cursed inwardly as she shyly put her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"You're lucky I'm not afraid of heights." she accused.

"I'd say you're the lucky one- this would be rather uncomfortable for you otherwise."

"It's not exactly comfortable as it is…" Anzu muttered.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you _all_ have the habit of not wearing shirts. It's rather annoying actually." she said, cheeks tingeing a light pink.

"Have you ever tried wearing shirts with wings? Not pleasant. Besides, you're a seventeen year old girl. One would've thought you'd enjoy the sight of four handsome specimens such as us shirtless." he teased.

"You!" she yelped, slapping his shoulder. "_HENTAI!_"

"I'm not nearly as bad as Bakura though." Malik smirked.

"True. But if it's so uncomfortable, why does Yugi wear a shirt? And while we're at it, why were you wearing one _and_ a jacket when I first met you?"

"His wings are smaller, because he's smaller, so it's easier for him to put holes in shirts to accommodate them." Malik explained, shifting her in his grip uncomfortably. "And I wore the shirt and jacket so you wouldn't see my wings…" he continued quietly.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Mortals; (and a good deal of _immortals_) find my appearance either fear-inducing or vomit-inducing…" he stated dryly, without a trace of self-pity. " I had no wish to apply either to a girl I'd just saved. After all, I only intended for you to stay perhaps two days, and what would a mere two days of slight discomfort cost me in the scheme of things? Especially when demons had you targeted."

Anzu raised an eyebrow at his claim. 'One would've thought that it would've been more than slightly discomforting to not just wear a shirt, but also a _jacket_ over his wings. After all, didn't he just say that merely wearing a shirt was uncomfortable? And to have it tight enough that his large wings were invisible except, perhaps to close scrutiny? Unbearable. But, if he wants to keep that to himself, it's his deal.' she thought.

She shrugged. "Fair enough. But I still wish you'd put on _clothes_." she said blushing.

He didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed! "I _am_ wearing clothes."

"Those are so tight there's no difference between wearing them or not!"

"Finally, someone _else_ agrees with me!" Yami smirked, sidling up to them.

Malik stiffened, the amiable man of a minute ago disappearing. "They're comfortable, and that's all that matters."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Ototo-chan wanted me to ask if Anzu needed clean clothes."

"Yugi wants to know if you'd like to borrow something from Cousin's collection, Yami means." came Seto's voice from the closed door to the room ahead of them.

Yami was livid. "You baka, they're not mine, they belonged to Mother!" he yelled angrily in the general direction of his older cousin.

Anzu, who was too busy laughing at the idea of a certain star-haired seraphim cross-dressing to answer, had to have Malik answer for her.

"I think that's a yes. I'm sure she wants a bath." he said dryly.

"Oh I'm too tired. I'll take one in the morning." she gasped.

"Oh no you don't." Malik firmly steered her in the direction of the bathroom. "You made us all take baths, you are going to have one too." he continued.

She huffed. "Fine, but I'm locking all the doors."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else." Malik soberly assured her, shoving her through the door, slamming it behind her.

"I'll go tell ototo-chan to find some night clothes for her then."

---------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later, Anzu had thoroughly enjoyed her hot bath, but as she hopped out she realised…

There were no more towels.

Carefully poking just her head out the door, she called out; "Malik? Yami? Yugi? Seto?" Taking a deep breath, and hoping the owner of her next name wouldn't be the one to answer her, she then called "Bakura??? Could someone get me a towel please?"

Then, floating down the corridor came a certain white-haired demon. Inwardly cursing, she called (against her better instincts) "Hey- Bakura?"

"What is it my dear? Need someone to scrub your back?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I'm happy to oblige such a lovely lady." he teased.

"Wha- _**NO**_! I was just wondering if you could, erm, well… get me a towel… There's kinda none in here." she responded, blushing furiously.

"Of course." he answered immediately, inclining his head.

Bakura returned a few minutes later, a fluffy blue towel in hand. Wordlessly, he handed it through the door, looking courteously away at the same time.

"You realise that I am trustworthy." He said suddenly. "I may be somewhat of a tease, and I definitely have the typical favourite pastimes of a demon, (here he grinned vampirically, even though he knew she couldn't see) but I don't believe in hurting females.Nor innocents." he continued abruptly.

Anzu thought a minute, pausing as she towelled her hair dry. He had dived out of the window to save her… And he _had_ apologised for 'upsetting' her in the alley.

"You know, even if Malik hadn't showed up, I'd have found a way to have you escape. You know, the 'bumbling, up himself new recruit' stuffs up, and the girl slips away into the shadows. Perhaps even a small cloaking charm…" he said conversationally, mentally envisioning how this could have been accomplished, continuing to face away from the door.

"I know. And- I suppose you can't be _all_ bad." she finally said, coming out with the towel wrapped firmly about herself.

Hearing the door open and close, Bakura turned. And immediately flushed. "And you thought _we_ had no sense of modesty!" he yelled, stretching his wings around her.

"Why are you blushing? I'm completely decent." She said, puzzled at his reaction.

"It's not appropriate! You're not someone we are allowed to think of as a female. You might as well be family now! Not to mention you're a mortal." he muttered by way of explanation. "And I'm not blushing either."

Ignoring the blatant lie, she asked; "What do you mean?"

"Ask Malik to explain it." With that he steered her into the room across the hall, where Yugi was sitting with a pile of clothes.

"I wasn't sure what would fit…" he said, turning before he noticed Anzu's state of dress- or rather, _undress_. He blushed and turned back away, voice entering an unnaturally high register. "We'll just be leaving now."  
With that, the small tenshi dragged the larger demon from the room.

"They're such idiots when I'm fully clothed, yet they walk around half-naked the whole damn time." she said aloud, shaking her head with a small smile.

---------------------------------------------------------

She'd finally found a nightgown that fitted well enough, and just as she slipped it on, the door burst open.

Malik screeched to a stop in astonishment, jaw dropping at finding a _woman_ in his room, dressing for _bed_, of all things, before realising it was Anzu.

And that she didn't look entirely bad at all in the silk night-gown which clung to her gently-curving body. "Ever heard of _**KNOCKING**_? You're lucky you didn't come in any earlier, or I would've killed you!" she screeched, clutching shaking hands to her chest in fright.

Unsure whether he wanted to thank his lucky stars he _hadn't_ been earlier or to curse them for _not_ being seconds earlier, he slipped into his usual recourse... Recovering quickly from his earlier state of shock, he bellowed; "Ever heard of_** LOCKING THE**__** DAMN DOOR**_With _five males_ wandering around the house, you'd think that a woman trying to get dressed would've at least locked the door!" he finished bitingly.

"Would you two **SHUT UP**!" Seto complained, entering the room. "If I'm going to have such noisy room-mates, I think I'll go sleep on Cousin's couch."

With that, the blue-winged tenshi made his dramatic exit, stalking from the room, nose in the air, rather like a disgruntled cat.

Leaving the sandy-blonde man and the brunette alone in the room, each of which sent the other a look of utter horror at sharing a room with them… _alone._

* * *

There you all go. Chapter 4. Hope you liked! And I know Bakura's slightly OOC, but you'll notice it's not because of Anzu, he's nice... nicer? No... civil? Yeah, that's the word! To all of them. Basically, he's civil to them because he has no reason to hate them. And he knows them, considers them allies, if not friends, hence the reason for his slightly OOC niceness.

He still has an unnatural obsession with near-raw meat, and still loves blood, so don't worry, I haven't turned him completely around... -.- 

Please review:)

Ireina


	6. History

**Demonic Tenshi 5- History  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother.

--------------------------------------------------------

This chappie is dedicated to my third reviewer, Ebil Rubber Ducky, whose uplifting review inspired me to upload this thing at 12.44 AM

-------------------------------------------------------

If you read this before I properly space it, I humbly apologise, but if you'll note my above comment you'll understand why I haven't beta'ed it properly yet... --

* * *

"I guess it's just us then." Anzu said brightly. Malik shook his head, bewildered at her sudden mood-swing.

"But don't even _think_ about trying anything."

He rolled his eyes. That was better- he could deal with a normal person. Sending her a 'who-_me?_' look in return, he snidely replied; "Wouldn't dream of it."

She looked at the bed, which had been altered to fit wings. "Guess you'd better take the bed- better for your wings."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not _that_ fragile."

Shrugging his shoulders he pulled a quilt off the bed. "Here. That sleeping-bag doesn't look that warm. Besides, I don't need it. Both angels and demons' blood runs hotter than mortals- comes with the flying at obscenely high altitudes."

He didn't hear her muttered; "But what about yours?" or, if he did, he pretended not to notice.  
"Thanks."

He nodded in acknowledgement. 'So he heard _that_.' she thought curiously.

And with that, they curled up in their respective spots to sleep. That morning, Malik was the first to awaken. He noted blearily that it was only just morning judging by the weak light pouring through the un-covered window.

Shaking his head to wake himself, he saw that in her sleep, the girl (he refused to even _think_ her name, that way there would be no attachment to her) had tossed her blanket and sleeping bag aside, and her brown hair hung over her face.

In the strong morning light, he noted absently, her hair appeared more chestnut-red than anything else. Shaking his head once more, Malik rose from the bed and gently re-tucked the blankets around her, then carefully so as not to waken her, brushed the hair from her face. As he did this though, she rolled over, latching onto his arm.

'Dammit!' he thought, trying to remove the still-sleeping girl from his person, to no avail.

"Let go!" he whispered frustratedly. After a few more minutes, he gave up and decided to wait for her to wake up.

He was even more annoyed when she pulled him down beside her. 'Damn she's strong when she's asleep!' he thought exasperatedly, once more trying (and failing) to make her release his arm.

Finally, after about several more hours, she stirred, yawning.

"Hnn? Oh, good morning Malik." she said sleepily, offering a slight smile. 'Wait a minute' she thought, mind ticking over… "YOU **HENTAI**!!" Anzu screamed, slapping him. "Get away from me!"

Malik was furious. "I'd be only too glad to." he said, not quite managing to control his anger, voice silky and dangerous. "IF you'd be so kind as to let my arm go?" he continued, raising an eyebrow.

Sudden comprehension dawned on the girl's face. "Oh. Well then. I… um…well… apologise. For slapping you. And, erm, screaming at you." she replied somewhat sheepishly as she let go of Malik's much abused limb.

Malik's arm was black and blue, and his feathers and hair were ruffled; (how much of that was due to actually being pulled down, and how much was due to anger remains a mystery)

"Hmph. Try to be nice and she _grabs_ me for Ra's sake! Then she bloody well goes and slaps me for it!" he muttered to himself, standing and awkwardly rubbing his arm to try to return circulation.

Anzu was overtaken by guilt at the sight of his arm. She really hadn't known he was there, when she slept she was dead to the world. She noted the red mark making itself visible on his tan cheek, and again felt a terrible sense of guilt. It hadn't been _his_ fault she'd pulled him into her blankets, after all…

"_I_ did that?! Oh Malik, I'm sorry." she said remorsefully, gently taking his wrist. She carefully massaged the limb gently to return circulation, while the young man opposite her just stared in shock.

Finishing her task, she let his arm go before noticing the state of his hair and feathers. "You can brush your hair, I'll straighten your feathers." she told him, chivvying him over to the brush.

Still in shock, that she'd touched him, he murmured "Yes ma'am." sarcastically, taking up the brush and gulping as he felt her nimble fingers among his feathers. 'It's going to be a _long_ morning.' he thought morosely. 'At least I only have one feathered wing…'

It got even worse for poor Malik when Yami walked in. "Am I interrupting something? If not, why is she preening your wing?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow with a knowing smirk.

"No you're not. I was about to go down for breakfast, actually." Malik stated airily, deciding to just brazen it out as he swept through the door.

Yami studied Anzu for a minute. "So, why did Malik let you preen his wing? We don't like people to just casually touch our wings you know." Yami asked the still startled girl.

"Really? I don't have a clue why then. But, if you don't mind my asking, why don't you like people touching your wings? It doesn't seem to hurt."

"I'm not entirely sure about demons, but it definitely doesn't hurt- quite the opposite actually." Seeing she still didn't get the point, Yami sighed and clarified. "Our wings are the most _sensitive_ parts of our bodies, so it's quite an intimate thing to touch an angel's wings, and preening is usually only done by lovers. It's like kissing almost- you don't like strangers to come over and kiss you, do you?"

Anzu's eyes widened. "I didn't know _that_ or I would never have insisted on…" she started, bypassing red and entering the area of maroon as she remembered how she'd stroked Malik's wing when they'd first gotten to this place. "Straightening his feathers!" she finished.

Yami smiled. "That's quite alright- no need to apologise. He would've known that you had no way of knowing- and it being Malik he would've refused to tell you and reveal weakness. Still- I wonder why he allowed you to touch his wing in the first place, he's very sensitive about having two different wings, you know."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." she said dryly. "By the way," she added thoughtfully, "…why does he have two different wings anyway?"

Yami seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Best ask him. Would you like me to fly you down for breakfast? Save your legs- this house wasn't exactly designed with mortals in mind…" he offered.

Anzu studied his ruby eyes, so much darker than Malik's lavender ones, before her eyes travelled down to his well toned chest.

Blushing, she mumbled; "How'd I know." Then, raising her voice a little; "Fine, it'll be quicker. Just… be quick."

Noticing what she was getting at; (news travelled quickly among the group of winged men) Yami grinned wickedly, and scooped her up before flying down the hall, so fast that Anzu was rather startled.

Breakfast was somewhat uneventful, apart from Anzu's continued protests against Bakura's eating habits (it turned out he liked near-raw meat at _every_ meal.)

Soon after eating, Anzu had concocted a plan to corner Bakura and ask him some questions; namely why Malik had two different wings, and why an angel and demon worked not only _together_, indeed **deferring** to him. If Yami wouldn't tell her, then maybe the less scrupulous demon would.

Sure enough, within the hour, the blue-eyed girl had cornered the albino demon in one of the libraries.

"Bakura…"

He looked at her warily. "… yes? This is about Malik isn't it? His wings?"

She nodded. "Why are they both different? And why is it that both a demon and an angel (who's _races_ are practically at _war_!) both hang with him?"

Bakura sighed. "This is a rather long story. Please, sit."

She sat in an armchair, Bakura gracefully folding himself into the chair across from her. "Malik is a half-breed. There is no kinder way to say it, I'm afraid. His mother was a demon, his father an angel. This is why he has two different wings. I don't want you thinking it was some kind of romantic story, but I won't tell you the full details of _that _particular mishap. Suffice it to say that is the reason he has two different wings."

Bakura began, steepling his fingers in front of him. "Because he was not a full demon, as well as another matter, the other clans refused to allow him to live with them. When I went, in my righteous fury as Archfiend to overrule the clan-leaders because I thought it wrong to exclude an innocent child merely because of… origins, I was overthrown, and I went into a self-enforced exile. The child then, from what I've heard, went to the angels to plead for acceptance. According to Yami, the seraphim leaders of the Eyries refused him entry to their 'flocks' or some such stupid term, because of his father."

"But wait, if his father was an angel, what reason would the angels have to kick him out?!" Anzu interjected bewilderedly. (_1_.)

Ignoring her interruption, Bakura continued. "Upon being told of this, the then Archangel tried to overrule them, but he then found his hands tied- by his own laws, he was unable to interfere or overrule the decisions of Eyrie leaders, despite his high status. Yami resigned his post of Archangel in disgust. Since then, we've 'cared' for him as though he was a younger sibling out of our shared guilt. Both of us argued long and hard, but thought it was best he didn't know who we were, so we provided for his needs and protected him from the shadows without him realising he was being protected. Because of his mixed blood, he matured fast and we eventually allowed him to 'meet' us. Both Yami and I are young by our standards- and I am not giving specific years old; (but I will tell you I've seen at least twenty different human leaders come and go.) Approximately 17 by our standards. This is why, although he is our age mentally _now_ he was a mere child at the time all this occurred."

Anzu was shell-shocked. The man sitting opposite her, speaking calmly and civilly to her was once the most powerful demon ever to come to power- The Archfiend! Even she, with her woefully poor knowledge of demons and angels knew that this latest Archfiend had yet to be disposed in a fight, despite being a newfound hermit.

And Yami- the kind man who had treated her as a close friend was actually the all-powerful Archangel!

'Well,' she thought giddily. '…at least that explains Malik's absurd sensitivity regarding his wings, as well as his annoying touchiness.'

Bakura was not finished. Noting her expression, and guessing (accurately) that she felt an extreme empathy with the half-breed and the extent of damage to his heart, he couldn't resist one last statement as he rose to exit.

"Everything's made to be broken, my dear. Some things are just more broken than others."


	7. Betrayal

**Demonic Tenshi 6- Betrayal**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline. 

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms: **

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for a younger brother

--------------------------------------------------------

This chappie is dedicated to MeggyandHaku- my latest reviewer! 

And all of you, please don't worry about the name of this chapter, k? If, once you've finished this you(like my best friend) don't get why I called it Betrayal, just ask, and I'll

tell you, k?

Ireina

* * *

A small, violet eyed tenshi sat across from a man with mis-matched wings, a chessboard between them.  
The pieces were of finely sculpted wood- the white pieces carved of some unnaturally pale wood (willow, most likely) and the black pieces carved of a dark wood- ebony perhaps? The pieces resembled different parts of an immortal's army- the white representing the angels' armies and the black- the demons'. 

They were obviously well entrenched in the game, for there were several pieces already removed from play along the side of the board.

"You know Malik, she's the first woman not to run screaming at the sight of you. She sees you as Malik, not 'the abomination' as so many immortals do. She doesn't even see you as a threatening man to be feared, like many of her fellow humans, who have been in the middle of this stupid war for centuries. Why can't you trust her?" the little one asked conversationally, moving a white piece.

"I don't trust anyone, chibi tenshi. Much less a human woman I've just met."

A black piece moved.

"It will come with time." The younger stated serenely and a feather-winged white knight captured an unwisely moved black castle. "Already you allow her to touch your wings- a great source of personal anguish."

"She knows not what she does."

"Yet instinctively you are drawn together." Yugi pushed.

"Nothing of the sort." Malik frowned, prodding a black priest with leathery wings, who clutched a crystal orb to defence.

"You, for no reason rescued her. She was so concerned for you welfare, she stood up to a seraphim in a bad temper, even though she was obviously frightened." The priest fell.

Malik was silent, moving a pawn.

"Admit it- you can't quite bring yourself to completely push her away." Yugi continued, and another black piece fell. Although Malik hated to admit it, he was right. Malik _had_ kept putting off sending her away for a week now.

"Even though I should." He whispered, castling his king.

"Why on Earth should you push away the only woman in a hundred years to care for you?" Yugi questioned, moving his queen.

"I do not deserve care. Besides which, it is too dangerous for her to be around me. I will not allow her to be endangered by being near me." The black pieces advanced once more.

"Is that not _her_ choice?" Yugi smoothly moved his castle. "Checkmate."

Malik studied the board without really seeing it. Knocking over his king, he stood. "I do not care about the stupid wench as anything more than a friend, if that and I will _not_ be rejected by anyone again."

And with that he swept from the room.

Yugi smirked- an expression copied from his older twin. "Oh he likes her alright…"

"Cousin- we have trouble. Some friends of theirs came visiting. Go tell Yami." Seto flew in, yelling.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Within minutes the two angels had mustered the other four current inhabitants of the house, who had somehow managed to all be in completely different rooms of the place, much to the chagrin of Seto, who had already found (and lost) Yami earlier, when he'd decided to wander off, seemingly deaf to Seto's calls.

"Bakura, do you know what those things are?" Yami questioned, gesturing out the window towards several slavering black demon-like dogs, black flames surrounding their feet and blood-red flames roaring in the deep pits where eyes should have been.

The demon looked at them, and then grimaced. "They've unleashed the hell-hounds. Dammit! When I find whoever gave the permit to create those things in my absence… tampering with living things was banned the reign of the Archfiend Shiko(1) for a damn good reason… But- what the hell are they?!" he continued in horror, pointing at several fiery bird-like creatures.

"Phoenixes. Shock troops of the angelic host." Yami said, smiling grimly. "Though, _our_ mages did no more than bring to life something from fantasy…" Bakura gave him a dirty look, and was about to open his mouth, when;

"A majority of you are angels- sing them to sleep or something!" Anzu suggested.

"That's not a half-bad idea actually." Seto admitted. "Between us, we three have the full vocal range."

"Bakura, can you take us to your place? They will have a hard time finding it, and even if they do, it's more defendable." Malik asked.

The albino demon nodded. "Ryou should already have prepared, knowing him."

"Then let's go. I will take Anzu when we go."

"Wait a minute-" Anzu started, grim realisation dawning. "If they sleep…"

Malik looked at her expressionlessly. "Yes. They'll die."

--------------------------------------------------------

The three tenshi took off, launching into a song with no visible prompts from each other. Seto had a deep baritone voice, Yugi a pure tenor to match his speaking voice, and Yami (surprisingly enough) was the possessor of an exceptionally sweet and clear soprano.

Clasping their hands in front of them, their voices rose in volume and the hounds stopped, listening.

The phoenixes however, continued. It figured that they'd be immune to angel's voices- if they were to be used in battle; they had to be immune to one of the angels' greatest offensive weapons.

Upon seeing this, Bakura swore, joining the other three in the sky. Twisting his hands in an odd gesture, ('Not unlike those a dark miko made in that movie' Anzu thought absently) the ex-Archfiend began to chant in some weird, dark sounding language. He continued for a minute, a black aura shot through with deep red winding itself around him as the phoenixes approached.

A completely black katana formed in his hands. Grinning evilly, the demon licked the blade.

Malik stood in front of Anzu a little ways, watching Bakura. Which was probably the reason he didn't see the arrow arcing through the air towards his back from… _behind_ them?!

Leaping forward without sparing a thought for the consequences of it hitting her, Anzu placed herself between Malik and the arrow. "_MALIK!_" the girl screamed. Said man's eyes widened as he saw the arrow punching into the girl's torso, followed by a feathery winged man, who dropped the bow, resorting to a dagger.

"_**ANZU!**_" Malik yelled in horror.

Acting without a thought, her father's instructions on what to do if mugged by a male surfaced. She kicked the winged man where it hurt and pulled his kodachi(2) from it's sheathe at his hip, quickly holding the point at his throat as he crumpled on the ground. Granted, her father taught her to grab the _knife_, not a mid-sized _sword_…

"I'm not _that _weak!" she said dazedly.

Suddenly he fell backwards, blood pouring from his mouth.

"He bit his own tongue off." Malik said, looking sidelong at the girl, before striding to her and enfolding her in a tight embrace, wings curling around the both of them without conscious thought. "Why'd you do that, you stupid, stupid girl. I'm not worth your life." he whispered.

"_All_ my friend's lives are worth _ten_ times more than mine you baka." she smiled, resting her head against his bare chest.

----------------------------------------------------------

They stayed that way for perhaps half a minute before remembering it was, in fact a battlefield, and that people were trying to kill them.

Another feathery-winged person landed, then another, then another. Anzu subconsciously noted that some of them (unlike the one who had just attacked her) had as many wings as Yami or Seto.

"They've brought in the Battle-Archons!" Yami called during a spiralling duet between the baritone and tenor.

"We're outnumbered!" Bakura yelled, black blade slicing through another phoenixes neck.

"But definitely not out-matched." Malik finished determinedly. "Girl, did you ever get any martial-arts training?" he asked, returning to his cool, businesslike demeanor.

"No, but I can try using this blade. I'm a fast learner."

"I will personally rectify that when this is over." he promised. "For now, stay behind me… Look out!" he continued, shoving her to the ground.  
"Thanks." she said, before lunging at his exposed neck with her kodachi.

The blade found its intended mark in the throat of the angel _behind him_(3), bathing them both in the angel's warm lifeblood.

Malik looked at her strangely, eyes aglow. "Maybe I'm the one who should be thanking you." he mused aloud.

"No problem." Anzu stated grimly, moving back-to-back with him. Malik had folded his wings against his back to keep them out of his way as he fought (and to make him less obvious as a target)

----------------------------------------------------

Soon the hounds fell with a sickening thud, followed by the last phoenix.

The three tenshi and Bakura swept into the fray like avenging angels (well, angels and _demon_) from a Biblical painting, slicing through the rabble like a heated knife through so much butter, even innocent-seeming Yugi.

With the arrival of these four, the battle became more of a slaughter, and soon there were no more moving enemies left.

Anzu sunk to her knees among the blood and gore. "I… killed him…" she said disbelievingly.

Malik shared a look with the others. They all remembered the aftermath of their first kill, and it wasn't pretty. "We'll let you deal with it- be nice to her. It's obviously her first kill, and a bloody one at that." Seto said calmly, collecting the other blood- stained winged warriors.

------------------------------------------------------

Anzu's stomach heaved and Malik was there, holding her blood-soaked hair back, soothing her as her stomach emptied itself of what felt like every meal she'd ever eaten.

He sighed. He really was woefully inexperienced with this whole '_sympathy_' thing, but he said the first thing that came to mind.

"First kill's always the hardest." he said quietly when she'd finished, hesitantly stroking her back as she cried in his arms. "I was sick after my first battle too- but I was alone then. It was the first battle for my life. Do you think _I_ had someone to hold my head?" he said, shaking his head again, hoping he hadn't made a mistake, revealing himself thus. "Thank you. I don't understand, though, why you put yourself through this just to save my life. You bloodied your hands for a reject whose own family didn't want him." he finished wonderingly.

As she heard the unspoken emotions behind his fumbling words of comfort, and noticed the odd sensation of her heart racing at his touch, she thought somewhat despairingly; 'How could I have done otherwise?'

* * *

(1) Shiko means (literally translated) 'death's child' or 'child of death' for anyone who cares… ; 

(2) A kodachi is a sword that is shorter than a katana and longer than a wakizashi (which is just longer than a dagger) Mentioned in 'Rurouni Kenshin' vol 3 or 4 (written by Nobuhiro Watsuki.)

(3)Ha! Betcha all thought she was attacking _Malik_, hmmm! Oh I'm nasty lol!

Hope you all liked! Please review!  
Ireina 


	8. The Demon With White Wings

**Demonic Tenshi 7- The White-Winged Demon**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms: **

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

--------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! I don't usually do this, but this chapter is dedicated to two people- Ever Never Again and Ebil Rubber Ducky.

I'm really glad that people are liking this and reviewing!

Ireina

* * *

"We need to leave." Bakura said urgently. "Now. Reinforcements could arrive any minute."

"Yessir." Malik whispered to Anzu, rolling his eyes, hoping to cheer her up. The brunette could only manage a wan smile.

"Ready?" Malik asked before picking her up.

"That's the first time you've asked permission." Anzu noted dryly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their flight took them above the clouds, to escape detection from the (understandably) nervy humans and their weapons… Especially their guns.

---------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Bakura's '_Castle in the Mountain_' (as Yami had so aptly christened it.), bloody, tired and cranky.

With all the events of that bloody battle fresh in their minds, it's understandable that Seto and Anzu tensed at the sight of an unknown bat-winged individual emerging from the cavern in the mountain.

"Calm down, it's just Ryou- Bakura's younger twin." Malik whispered. The demon came out fully into the afternoon light, and Anzu and Seto gasped.

For Ryou was the mirror image of Bakura, apart from his eyes, which were a warm chocolate brown, unlike Bakura's which were the slightly brownish colour of dried blood. And Ryou somehow managed to look sweet and innocent whereas his older twin was just plain scary.

"Oh dear! Do come in." he gasped in a soft, kind voice with a slightly stronger accent like his brothers.

"His wings are _white_!" Anzu whispered to Malik as he put her down.

"I did notice that when I looked in the mirror this morning." Ryou said gently from the front of the group.

"How did he…" she asked in astonishment.

"He, like me, has bat-like hearing." Bakura explained somewhat smugly.

"And, like his brother, it's damned annoying!" Malik complained.

"Well, you can be as annoying as you want, as long as your house is built more sensibly than Yami's. I still can't believe you have no guest room!" she said, adressing the last part of her statement towards the sheepish seraphim.

"Oh yes. We have _three_ rooms! That way there's a guest room for visitors! Not counting the servants' quarters, of course, but they're full anyway." Ryou said happily, oblivious to Anzu's expression of complete horror.

"Oh joy. I get to share with you guys. Again. Aren't I just the luckiest girl _alive_?"

Malik smirked. "Shall we draw lots or do I get stuck with the girl again?"

Anzu smacked his arm, blushing as she realised he had yet to let go of her. And that she… well… Let's just say that the experience wasn't that unpleasant. 'No, not unpleasant at all.' she decided.

"Yep. You get stuck with her. I doubt I'd be getting any sleep if I were the lucky bloke." Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

Catching the double meaning, but unable to reach the offending demon to carry out fit retribution, Anzu contented herself with sending Bakura a death-glare.

"Go and take a bath…" Ryou began expectantly, awaiting her name.

"Anzu." she obliged.

He smiled. "Anzu. I'll scavenge out some clothes for you." Ryou said kindly.

Anzu returned the smile gratefully as Malik gently put her on her feet. "Thank you. But, could you get this stupid arrow out first, please?"

Ryou's eyes widened in horror at the arrow still sticking from her shoulder. 'They must have had to move quickly, because I know that they wouldn't have allowed her to travel in such a condition- the arrow not even removed!' he concluded. "You'll need to get one of the others to pull it out, I'm afraid. I'm not physically strong enough. Malik, could you get that arrow out of her shoulder so I can tend it please?"

Malik's eyes widened. The young man knew that it would hurt her for him to pull it out, she had been shaking and unconsciously she had let out involuntary whimpers all through the whole flight there. It sat badly with him to cause further pain to someone already obviously in so much pain; ('especially her…' whispered his mind)

He knew _exactly_ how much it would hurt her if he did pull it out, having had the same procedure performed on his injured wing a mere week or so ago.

But he also knew that if _someone_ didn't remove the arrow, it could become infected- and that could be even worse for her...

"Do it, please Malik. You'll have to do it the same way as I did with your wing- push it through, break off the head and pull it back out. Please Malik- just do it."

He smiled sardonically. Wasn't it ironic? - He'd cursed her for hurting him, and fate had seen fit to switch it all around. He now knew what she might've thought before doing the same thing to him. He gritted his teeth and nodded. With a swift movement, he shoved the arrow through, ripped the head from the shaft, removed the splinters and pulled it back out- so quickly she had no time to scream, and the others barely caught the movement.

"Thank you Malik." Ryou said, apparently unfazed by Malik's unusually swift movement. The white-winged demon laid his hands on the wound, not appearing to worry about the blood about to cover his hands. A soft white light glowed and the wound began to knit itself back together. Noticing the odd look he received from Malik and Anzu, he smiled. "It's powerful- but it has limits. And I can't use it on myself- it doesn't work." Ryou gestured to the now half-healed wound. "At least it won't become infected."

Anzu stared. She had been expecting him to come away with at least a _smear _of blood on his hands, but there wasn't even a droplet of the red liquid anywhere near him!

-----------------------------------------------------

Anzu and the others (not at the same time) had baths and dressed in the fresh clothing provided by Ryou and Bakura, and were now on their way to the 'Hall' to eat.

The young woman couldn't help but wonder _why_ she'd taken the arrow for Malik. Back before she'd met these winged men, she would only have called out in warning, not jumped in front of the missile! Also… She shook her head. Then, not only did she take the arrow, she'd then run that kodachi (now lying harmlessly on the dresser back in the room she was now sharing with Malik) through the throat of the angel that had been behind him, about to kill him.

She'd _killed_ a man to save Malik Ishtar, and she didn't even understand _why_. She also had no clue why he'd randomly decided to hug her when that man she'd taken the kodachi from bit off his tongue.

The thing that she most wanted to know, however, was why her heart had sped up at his touch. That had never happened to her before, so why now? And why him? Oh, sure she'd read about lovers who only had to touch for there to be electricity running between them, but this! It was like something from a stupidly cliché romance film.

Feeling eyes on her face, she glanced up. Cerulean met lavender before she blushed and looked away.

--------------------------------------------------------

What Anzu didn't realise was that similar thoughts were racing through the mind of a certain sandy-blonde.

'What on Earth possessed her to do such a stupid thing?" Malik wondered, turning the question over and over in his head. 'And more to the damn point, why do I even _care_?"

He had to admit- the chibi tenshi was right. She was the first woman in all his one hundred and seventeen years to care about him instead of running in fear.

This mortal girl had proven herself trustworthy a million times over with that stunt, saving his life twice in the span of an hour, even _killing_ a man to protect him.

Every instinct cried out to trust her even though his deep-ingrained sense of self-preservation told him never to allow _anyone_, much less a mortal so close. Hence, he was in a bit of a bind.

Logic dictated he hold with his original decision to return her to her happy little 'world', sever ties and never see her again.

However, Malik could not discount the way her touch had set him shivering from the first brush on his wings. Even the fact that he'd _allowed_ that touch to be initiated in the first place spoke volumes.

He looked at her, studying the fine-featured face- the contours of her cheekbone to the long, dense brown lashes circling vibrant blue eyes to the cupid's bow of her pink lips.

As though sensing his stare, she looked up, capturing his gaze. Malik found his body seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

Anzu blushed and broke the gaze first, and after about a minute, his body re-discovered the fine art of breathing.

'Damn! If that keeps up, I'll end up fainting from lack of oxygen!' Malik thought in annoyance. Then he remembered- he needed to train her- if she were to stay with them, she would need some level of competence in self-defence and possibly combat also. 'This could become difficult.' he thought, inwardly cursing as he stared at her once more.

--------------------------------------------------------

This unspoken exchange between the two did not go entirely unnoticed. Two pairs of eyes- one deep violet and the other a warm chocolate caught the little encounter.

Ryou moved to a door, opening it. "Welcome to the hall of the Darkwalkers." he said, gesturing to a long, wide hall with a raised ebony dais at one end, with two long tables, at which were seated several demons- all with black wings.

"My Lord! Welcome back! Your dais has been prepared for you." a female says, smiling slightly flirtatiously at the returned older brother.

"And your friends." said an old woman, glaring at the younger, obviously not liking her flirting with her lord so obviously, and forgetting her station.

"I hate making them prepare it just for me, so I usually just sit with the others." Ryou says by way of explanation.

"Ah." the girl said awkwardly, still bright red from her encounter with Malik. He was somewhat pleased to note that the staring just before had not just affected him.

As they ascended the steps to the dais, Anzu stumbled, falling backwards into his arms. Automatically, he caught and held her.

'Damn!' Malik thought frantically when he felt his heart accelerate as his body responded to her softer body against his. Once more, his treacherous lungs forgot to breathe…

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! Please leave me a review! 

Ireina


	9. The Ancient House of the Darkwalkers

Demonic Tenshi 8- The Ancient House of Darkwalkers

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline. 

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms: **

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--------------------------------------------------------

No notes from me today.

Ireina

* * *

Enveloped in her own thoughts, Anzu failed to notice the step in front of her, and as a result, she slipped, falling backwards until someone halted her fall. 

She knew who had caught her by the way her heart sped up, without even seeing the tanned arms holding her.

Almost imperceptibly she felt those same arms pull her closer in an almost-but-not-quite embrace, and she felt an overwhelming sense of safety before she was pushed away.

"Watch where you're going, you idiotic girl!" Malik yelled grouchily.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Sor-_ry_!" she retorted, stung at his harsh tone.

Yami gave Malik a chastising expression before continuing. Ryou however shook his head at Malik's unwarranted cruelty, giving him a disappointed look. "The one who snaps at the innocent is to be pitied." he whispered as he passed the half-breed.

They all sat and began the meal. Later, while the empty dishes were being carried away, Anzu asked a question. "Ryou, what did you mean when you said the 'Hall of the Darkwalkers'?"

"Bakura's and mine family is one of the ancient houses of demonic nobility- the Darkwalkers. Many of our Archfiends sprung from this family line, including the great Archfiend Lucivar." Ryou answered, smiling.

"It _is_ said, however that we have some angelic blood somewhere, which would explain why every few generations, there's a throwback that's more angelic than demonic." Bakura explained, gesturing to Ryou. Ryou's only response is for his face to smooth over into a serene and expressionless gaze.

"Ah. So, demons have noble families- do tenshi have them also?" she questioned.

"Yes, of course we do. Different families lead different Eyries. Seto is the current leader of mine and nii-chan's Eyrie. Though you'll never catch Yami deferring to him." Yugi said, smiling impishly.

Obviously this subject was a long-standing joke with the angels for not one laughed. Bakura and Anzu however took great amusement from the idea, being the only non-angels to know who Yami really was.

Yami smiled good-naturedly. "Will our gracious hosts kindly show us back to our rooms? I fear that in this warren of tunnels we are likely to get lost."

"Yugi, lost? My dear tenshi, your twin spends more time here than I do!" Bakura smirked.

Yami raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Oh really. Well, at least Ryou's much more suitable company than his brother." he said blandly.

Bakura was about to come back with a scathing reply when Anzu asked;

"Wait a minute, there are three rooms, but seven of us- I know Yami and Yugi are in the same room, and Bakura and Ryou are sharing, but where is Seto sleeping?"

Ryou replied with a puzzled look; "Well, Seto mentioned something about not wanting to be stuck with 'noisy room-mates' and that he'd rather take the couch, in his words."

------------------------------------------------------

An hour later an amethyst-eyed tenshi sat across from a white-winged demon in one of the smaller libraries.

"So she's definitely the one you Saw then?" Yugi asked.

"As soon as I saw her I was certain. She's the one. And you say he allowed her to touch his wings?"

Yugi nodded smirking. "Twice. Once, after she tended his wounded wing, and the next morning when he woke up he allowed her…" Here he paused and leaned forward for dramatic effect. "…to _preen_ him." he finished gleefully.

Ryou grinned. "Even better. The sooner they acknowledge the attraction, the better for all concerned. We have little time, and even less room for failure. The conclusion is racing closer, and so is _he_. If he succeeds…" the white-winged demon trailed off seriously.

"How long do you think we have?"

Ryou looked up, brown eyes haunted. "Less than we might need."

-----------------------------------------------------

Malik had spoken to Bakura about obtaining training clothes that would be suitable for the girl to borrow, so she could train properly. The current clothes she tended to end up wearing were rather… impractical, to say the least.

The albino demon gladly sent a servant to complete this task; (_"At least she won't be a nuisance in battle- she has potential."_)

He had asked Ryou to see that one of their dojo were empty so he and Anzu could train without spectators commenting… and staring, as the full-blooded demon servants were wont to do upon seeing his wings.

Malik, however, had not seen the look on Ryou's face as he'd asked. A cunning smile stole its' way across the brown-eyed demon's face as the seed of an idea was born.

Malik+Anzu+Alone Perfect Opportunity.

So Ryou ensured that they would be left alone and sat back to let nature take its course.

Of course, the magical lock he'd 'accidentally' set on the door wouldn't hurt. Nature (in this case) needed a little… _insurance_.

Loosing a cackle not unlike his older twins', Ryou sipped his drink.  
Whoever _said_ he wasn't demonic?

------------------------------------------------------

"Breathing. Meditation." Malik said, prowling in a circle around the room. "While not quite _as_ important for a mortal, you still need to learn the…"Malik trailed off, stopping in his tracks as he saw what his pupil was doing.

Anzu had gracefully sat down, folding her legs and entered a meditative trance.

"…basics…" he finished faintly. He could sense that it was a true trance too.

Cracking an eye open, she smirked. "I'm proficient with meditation and finding my essence."

"I thought you said you'd had no training!"

"I haven't. I use it for relaxation purposes."

Malik ran a caramel hand through his hair. "Well, I suppose that's half the job done at least."

She smiled.

They proceeded with the rest of the lesson for another hour or so without too much trouble, though Malik was thoroughly annoyed with the way his eyes lingered on her body as they stretched, (he was going to kill Bakura for choosing such tightly form-fitting clothes) and the way his body tensed when he showed her a new stretch and her gaze lingered on him.

Until they reached sword practice…

------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to be doing wrong! I'm holding the damn thing the way you told me…"

"It's your _stance_! You have no base- a child could knock you over!"

"What do you mean?! _Please_ elaborate on your eloquent explanation. (1.)" she said, spitting the courteous words through gritted teeth. Really, he was a most exasperating man. She had no clue what her treacherous body saw in him.

"I can't explain any clearer- I've been explaining it to you for half a Ra-damned hour!"

"You're such a goddamned drama-queen! Worse than any _woman_ I've met!" she yelled.

"**FINE**" Malik yelled, temper obviously getting the best of him as he strode behind her. "I guess I'll just have to _show_ you!"

He grabbed her arms, re-positioning her hands on the hilt, and then raising her arms in the correct stance, before swiftly and impersonally moving her legs by the calves to stand shoulder-width apart. With another swift movement, he straightened her back before laying his hands over hers on the hilt of the wooden sword.

Breath warm on her ear, he whispered; "Do you understand _now_?" In the back of his mind he noted with satisfaction her lack of a reply before his body's instincts began to take over. His demonic nature purred at the feel of this female's body against him, and his angelic nature, for once in his life agreed with this sentiment! But his consciousness fought, and so a silent battle ensued for control as the combined Nature of his demonic and angelic blood warred with the survival instincts built up over many years of neglect and isolation. Unfortunately for Malik, years of evolution would not be denied, and the unexpected combination of his demon and angel instincts won, throwing his inhibitions to the wind.

Oh yes, she understood now. Understood exactly why she'd taken the arrow for him, and why she could not have made another choice.

Wondering at how he hadn't noticed her breathing become shallow or felt her heartbeat speed up, (he was _that_ damn close to her) she desperately tried to concentrate on the sword in her hands…

'NO! _BAD_ thought!' she thought, flushing bright red and begging any benevolent deity that he wouldn't notice her embarrassment. That odd noise he made… (he couldn't possibly be _purring_!) certainly wasn't helping matters any…

"Y… yes. I understand." she somehow managed to gasp out.

'Focus! Stance, posture. Not the fact that his body is right up against mine- his toned, perfect body… And definitely not on the fact he had not worn a shirt to practice… NO! Focus… focus…'

"Good." Was it her imagination or did his voice sound _huskier_ than before? She shivered involuntarily both at the sensation of his breath on her ear and the silky, almost, well, _seductive_ tone he'd used.

The sword lowered, the end touching the floor. She turned her head, wondering why he'd lowered it (for it hadn't been her moving the sword)

Anzu's eyes widened at what she saw in his burning lavender eyes. The eye contact lasted perhaps a second before his lips touched hers softly.

With a clatter, the sword fell to the floor of the dojo, training forgotten. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer and she reached up one of hers to cup the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

He growled against her lips before releasing her and stepping back. "I shouldn't have done that." he whispered in a stunned voice before attempting to open the (locked) door to leave.

"Malik Ishtar!" she bellowed.  
Wincing, he slowly turned to face her wrath. That encounter really _hadn't_ been his fault… But he couldn't expect her to understand what had happened within him just before… It must've been a product of his half-blood heritage.

_(Flashback)  
_  
He'd whispered; _"Do you understand now?"_ In the back of his mind he'd then noted with satisfaction her lack of a reply before his body's instincts began to take over. His demonic nature purred at the feel of this female's body against him, and his angelic nature, for once in his life agreed with this sentiment! But he'd fought, and so a silent battle had then ensued for control as the combined Nature of his demonic and angelic blood warred with the survival instincts he'd built up over many years of neglect and isolation. Unfortunately for Malik, years of evolution would not be denied, and the unexpected combination of his demon and angel instincts won, throwing his inhibitions to the wind.

"_Y… yes. I understand."_ he'd heard her say. It had been his demonic instincts that moved his mouth for him as he responded _"Good."_ with a rather… seductive tone. The base instincts of his demon self had wanted nothing more than to throw the girl on the floor with him, and show her what she did to him, and his angel self had agreed, but that unfortunately _that_ particular activity would have to wait till they had permission.

With that decided between the two, his arms had lowered the sword's end. She turned her head, a questioning look on her face. Her eyes had widened when she saw the intention in his eyes, though he he'd somehow been able to tell she didn't understand what she saw.

'Now, now…' urged the angel instincts, seeing an opening. Obediently, his body had leant in and touched her lips with his own.

He had hardly noticed the sound as the wooden sword hit the floor, and his arms had slipped around the girl's waist, pulling her as close as he could to his body. It had been only when she began to return the kiss, literally _shocking_ him back into complete reality that he had realised what he was doing.

_(End Flashback) _

Snapping back to the present, Malik heard Anzu yell; 

"You aren't going to just _kiss_ me and get away…"

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed! This damn chapter was really annoying to re-write (I have up to about ep.16 handwritten, and I didn't like how the scene in the dojo with Anzu and Malik originally went. Evil cliffhanger for you! 

Anyways, please leave me a review:D

Ireina


	10. Crush

**Demonic Tenshi 9- Crush (from the song of the same name by Jennifer Paige)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline. 

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms: **

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING!** One somewhat bad swear-word used by Malik at the end. In case anyone cares.

------------------------------------------------------- 

I would just like to apologise for the absurdly long wait- it was back to school last week, so I've been sorta slack... ; Forgive me?

I thinks I shall have to update once a week- every day will kill me... --; Also, I am going to be uploading a new story soon, called Nature's Law. It's a Darkshipping fic, so if you like that pairing, please go and read it!

Chapter is dedicated once again to Ebil Rubber Ducky (who my evil cliffhanger somewhat tortured...) and Ever Never Again (I hope you're back by now to read this!)

Smile!  
Ireina

----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Malik had a guarded expression on his face, stance wary as he turned to face the consequences of his 'foolish' (or so he thought) action. 

"…get away… without me having my turn." she whispered, blushing softly.

His eyes widened. "So, no slap? No accusations of 'hentai!'?" he asked disbelievingly, his mind racing. 'Can she mean what I think she means?'

"Because I was actually expecting that. Not that I'd meant to kiss you in the first place, I mean…" he continued, becoming tongue-tied with surprise and social inexperience.

"Oh shut up." she said, this time closing the gap herself and kissing him. This was rather effective in shutting him up as he was slightly too busy to talk…

This time, Anzu was the one to break the kiss. "Though, if you really _wanted_ a slap, I'm sure we could arrange something…" she said, stroking the leathery skin of his demonic wing.

'I should really tell her what that means- and what it does to me. But first things first…' Malik thought absently, staring at the unfortunate door with something akin to hate on his face.

"Ryou you bastard! Unlock this damn door! Yugi! I know you were in on it too, don't you _dare_ think you'll get away with this!" he railed at the locked door, pulling away from Anzu.

Her eyes widened. "I'm _locked_ in here? With _you_?"

Malik's eyes flicked towards her. "If you find the prospect so distasteful…" he said somewhat snarkily.

Anzu glared at him. This annoying habit he had of taking everything as a personal attack was _really_ getting annoying. "Get over your inferiority complex, baka! I'm angry that they thought they had to _lock_ me in here with you. And the fact that they were attempting to play matchmaker! _Oooooh!_" she screamed. "If this lock isn't open by the time I reach three, be you angel, demon or human, _you will _**NOT** escape my wrath once Malik breaks this damn door down!" she continued, roaring.

"I'm going to break the door?" he inquired, tantrum forgotten.

"ONE!" she yelled.

No sign whatsoever of the door opening.

"_TWO!_"

Nothing.

"_TWO _and a _HALF_!!!"

"They probably can't hear…" Malik started.

"_TWO AND THREE QUARTERS!!_"

Not even a sound could be heard outside the door.

"_**THR**_…"

Just in time, the door burst open, two panting winged males behind it, one pale white with matching leathery wings and the other more outrageously coloured with pure white wings that were similar to the other boy's, save for the feathers that covered said wings.

"Took you long enough." she said calmly, sweeping out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sharing a look, the angel and demon burst out laughing.

"And _what_ may I ask is so damned amusing?"

"You… you have…" Ryou gasped out between bursts of laughter before Yugi firmly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Nothing. Oh yeah, Nii-chan, Bakura and Seto wanted to see you." Yugi said smoothly.

Raising an eyebrow, Malik left.

"I thought I was the demon here, not you!" Ryou said, smirking. (Once Yugi had removed his hand.) "That was pure genius!"

Yugi merely returned his smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two seraphim sat across from each other, a similar chessboard to the one that Yugi and Malik had used, one with absurdly spiky tricoloured hair, and the other with more conservative brown locks.

Bakura had apparently decided to amuse himself by sitting nearby, occasionally calling out some 'helpful' (read: annoying) comment as the game progressed.

They were well into the closing stages of the game by the time that the half-demon, half-angel strode into the room, eyes snapping, with his irritation fairly _radiating_ off him. "_What_ did you want to see me about?"

The brunette tenshi looked up. "Malik?" questioned Seto with a chuckle.

"Well, I can see _why_ you'd be… displeased. _**If**_ we'd wanted to see you. But you could've at least removed Anzu's lipstick. Or at least, I _hope _it's Anzu's lipstick. My dear, pink is definitely _not _your colour." Bakura sniggered.

Malik's lavender eyes widened in disbelief (to the increasing laughter of the ex-Archfiend) and dashed to the ornamental mirror hanging on the wall of the cosy library.

"_**YUGIIII!!!!**_" he roared, swinging around upon seeing his reflection. As Bakura had implicitly told him, he did indeed bear remnants of pink on and just beside his lips. Yugi _had_ to have seen it- he'd have had to have been blind not to. And still the chibi tenshi had decided to trick Malik and send him to a faux meeting, so as to be caught in the act of kissing Anzu. 'Goddammit, I would've thought _Bakura_ capable of something like this, but coming from that chibi tenshi!' he thought furiously.

Unable to stand up to the sudden increase in pitch and volume, the delicate mirror shattered, glass flying everywhere.

Luckily for them, the shards of glass managed to 'miraculously' miss them all;(Malik suspected Seto- barriers were an angel's area of expertise, and Yami was too damn busy laughing.)

"Yami, I am going to _murder_ your brother if you don't get him to quit playing games with me and damn well _behave_!!!"

Suddenly recovering from his laughing fit, Yami raised an eyebrow. "Games such as…?"

"Locking me in the dojo with Anzu, though Ryou was in on it, then this! Bloody well tricking me into coming here by pretending you wanted to talk to me about something…" Malik growled indignantly. "I also suspect he took so long to get that stuff at your house on purpose too! No-one gets lost in their own home, no matter how damn big it is!"

"And I thought Ryou wasn't a manipulative schemer." Bakura wiped faux tears from his blood-red eyes, sniffing. "I'm so proud."

"I must admit, I'm surprised _my_ Aibou was capable of gaming strategy on such a large scale… Maybe they _should_ have elevated him to his Archon's sword early." Yami said, stunned.

"… You're _**PROUD**_ of them?"  
"What, you don't like her? What with the lipstick on your face, I guess we just assumed…" Seto said quietly, voiced clearly sardonic.

Malik flushed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'd say it actually has a great deal to do with it." Seto continued absently, outwardly absorbed in his next move. "Even a blind man could see that you've been in an abnormally good mood since the battle. Probably the best mood of your existence." he said dryly. "Except for earlier today, but I'd say that just stems from your guilt from not wanting to push her away, even though you, for some warped reason, think that you should."

Malik stared at the blue-silver winged seraphim. "Are you sure you don't have the power to read minds?" he asked grumpily.

The angel finally looked up. "Perhaps I do. You'll never know now, will you." he said, smiling a faint, secret smile.

"Don't pay attention to him, Malik; no-one in either of the immortal races has that power. Cousin is just screwing with you."

"That sounded so wrong, Yami." Seto said, oblivious to winces of disgust from the others. "Besides, how would _you_ know if I read minds or not? It's possible to have future-tellers, even among the demons, so what's to say that mind-reading is impossible, hm?" replied the other tenshi.

Bakura clicked his fingers. "_I_ get it now. Did you know that Ryou's not a Daemon, he's actually a Seer Daemon?" he said. At the angry/surprised looks on the other's faces he said (by way of explanation.) "It was safest that no-one knew of his true status, because he is so closely related to me. It gave us the advantage when I was in power. It's useful even though we're in exile too."

Seto was the only one who _didn't _look surprised or angry. "I thought it would be something like that." Seto nodded knowingly.

"Well, it does explain why Ryou got involved." Bakura said, staring at Yami.

"You don't think he Saw…?" Yami asked anxiously, forgetting the presence of the others.

"I hope he hasn't- if there's a prophecy, it throws this game onto a whole different level. We've avoided taking sides and showing our hands so far, but if _he_ becomes involved, we may have to throw our hats in the ring." Bakura replied grimly.

"I will not allow our ward to be injured- I'll ask Yugi and Seto to work with me on a shield for him. And Anzu- if there's a prophecy, you can bet she'll have a part to play." Yami added as an afterthought.

"Ask Ryou to help- he has an odd affinity for shielding- says he makes them like a web- complete with a 'spider' for anyone who touches it and isn't keyed in as 'safe'. That's part of the reason why no-one has ever come here to challenge me for the title." Bakura said with an evilly vampiric smile. "Well, at least it's the reason they never _lived_ to get close enough to challenge me…"

"An interesting thought… Come, cousin." Yami ordered imperiously, rising from his chair, all thoughts of chess forgotten.

"So do you surrender then, _cousin_? Seto asked sarcastically, rankled at Yami's tone.

"Hn? Oh, the game. To you, never. But there are more pressing matters than my beating you for the four million, five hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-ninth time.

Seto scowled. "Hmph."

The spiky haired angel swept from the room, followed closely by his cousin and Bakura.

Leaving one very confused and somewhat angry Malik behind them.

"What the **_fuck_**?!" he yelled.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope the evil cliffhanger of mine didn't kill you too badly- I meant to update the next day... I swear! (sweatdrops) 

Please review!

Ireina


	11. Truth

**Demonic Tenshi 10- Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline. 

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms: **

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--------------------------------------------------------

Here y'all go! One update, really, really, really late... --;

Enjoy!!  
Ireina

* * *

Malik's mismatched wings twitched in annoyance. He'd been completely unable to track down either the three angels or even the two demons.

In fact, if he hadn't known any better, he'd have said that everyone had disappeared off the face of the planet.

"I want to know what the _hell_ is going on dammit! Since when has Yami had a _ward_?! And since when has Bakura been _protective _of anyone but Ryou?!" Malik was, in fact, well on his way to a full-blown tantrum when a familiar brown head rounded the corner.

----------------------------------------

"Oh, Malik! You gave me a fright!" Anzu said, flushing slightly red.

Remembering what had happened during training not two hours ago not to mention the way his angelic and demonic natures had caused him to act, (and cursing the blush creeping up his neck onto his face) Malik managed to speak a greeting, before trying to brush past the girl.

"Wait!" she said, grabbing his arm. "Malik, about before… I'm sorry."

Stopping in his tracks a shocked Malik replied. "What the hell are _you_ sorry for? You weren't the one who kissed me, if anything I should be the one to… well apologise." Shook her head.

"The second time…I didn't mean…"

"To do it?" he asked bitterly.

"To upset you. I definitely _meant_ to do it." She said quietly. "Because you seem to be avoiding me, I thought that I might've over stepped the boundaries."

Malik's lavender eyes widened. "You _wanted_ to…"

"Kiss you. Yes, though I don't quite know why, I've barely known you for three days, but well… it seems…"

"Longer." He mused, staring into her eyes as though maybe he'd find answers there.

"Yes." She finishes, moving closer and catching him in an embrace, laying her on his chest.

Automatically, his body stiffened, muscles freezing at the unexpected contact, before relaxing in her hold slowly.

He said her name softly before nuzzling her hair, and some of the shadows in her eyes lifted.

They stayed in that close embrace for a few minutes before returning to reality.

"So, where were you heading?" she asked, arms still loosely around his waist.

"Looking for the others. Something's up and I don't like the sounds of it."

"Well, let's go. They're bound to be around this place _somewhere_."

With that, the two began searching.

Afternoon passed and evening came and they were yet to find anyone when…

"…so that 'web' should protect them?"

"Unless _he's_ gotten stronger, it should hold." Came soft voices from behind a door.

Striding forward Malik laid a tanned hand on the door before shoving it violently open.

Standing in a circle was Yami, Yugi, Seto and Ryou. Bakura, however was conspicuously absent.

"May I inquire…" Malik asked in a low, dangerous tone." Just _what_ in the name of all that's holy… is going _on_ here? What were you talking about in the first floor library? All that nonsense about _prophecies_ and sides!"

"Malik…." Anzu said calmly.

"Hn?"

"Calm down and shut up. Give them a chance to talk _before_ you throw your tantrum."

"Well spoken my dear." Came a voice smoothly from behind her. Anzu screeched and jumped.

"God, Bakura you gave me a fright!"

"I do try. But, to more important matters. Perhaps, Yami, it is time to enlighten young Malik here."

"You're the same age as me, don't you patronise me Bakura."

"But, dear child that is _exactly_ what Yami and I have done."

"What!?!?"

Before the conversation could progress any further, the whole room rocked violently.

"Someone's here! They're strong and they're trying to break the web!" Ryou shouted, normally pale face even whiter with the strain of holding the protections on the underground palace.

"Which web?" Yami asked urgently.

"The ones around the house – he's attacking the strands I hold first – they're finer and weaker than the ancestral wards!"

"Give me some of the strands. With the magnitude of power I have behind me, it'll be harder for them to break them." Yami ordered.

"Me too." Yugi said, stepping forward. "I'll hold half, only give say five to Yami because he'll need all the power he can muster to fight. I…I'll stay here." Ryou nodded reluctantly.

Colour drained slowly from Yugi, and a slight semblance of colour returned to Ryou's face.

"Thankyou. Now I can put more strength into the 'spiders'." Ryou smirked. "He's already triggered one of my nicer one. He's also closer to one of my personal favourites." He continued, smirk stretching into a vampiric smile the twin of the one creeping onto the face of his brother.

"When you do that, you two are identical, you know." Anzu said, studying the looks on their faces.

"We'll finish this conversation later. Now, we need to raid your armoury. Yami, Seto I'm assuming your Archon's swords are here?"

A chorus of affirmatives greeted the question.

"Then, Bakura. Anzu and I will go and obtain weapons. Bakura I know you can summon your own, but I'd prefer you to save your strength for later."

"Follow me, sirs and lady." A young demon said exiting.

"Malik -" Anzu said hesitantly after they'd left the room.

"Yes?" was a marginally less irritated reply.

"I'm scared. I don't want you to die." Here she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it." He said dryly, pulling his hand from her grasp.

At the injured look on her face he sighed, running a hand through his. "Look I'm not used to social interactions – angels and demons rejected me and humans run in fear, so this is really…"

"Really, _what_ Malik?" she asked quietly.

"Hard." Roughly he pulled her to him, lips crashing onto hers swiftly. Ending the kiss, he pulled her head to his chest and rested his chin on her head. "I don't know what it is, that one woman can affect me so, but I will tell you this." He released her and his lavender eyes burned into hers. "If you get yourself killed I will never forgive you for leaving."

Abruptly he spun and headed after Bakura and the servant.

When they reached the armoury, Bakura reverently lifted a slender dai-katan with a design of light blue and silver on the hilt with a blade that was so finely forged, it had a wave of blue up the tempered steel.

"Here." He said handing it gently to Anzu.

"What!?!? Me?"

"Yes. Here Malik, this is the partner. Wield these blades with pride. They are tempered with a Sinner's horn."

"Who's horn?" Malik asked

Bakura smiled. "Mine."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave me a review!

Ireina


	12. Whisper

**Demonic Tenshi 11- Whisper  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Whisper by Evanescence. I do however, own the AU and the plotline. 

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms: **

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--------------------------------------------------------

Another chappie for you all! Please enjoy- and REVIEW!!

This chapter is dedicated to Ebil Rubber Ducky who was the only reviewer on the previous ep.

Smile:D  
Ireina

* * *

"Well, hello my dear. So nice to see you." came a voice from the sky.

Anzu looked up. "Malik?" she screamed in fright before looking back between the Malik on the ground beside her and… _the one in the sky. _

"What the fk is going on?!" the one on the ground yelled.

"Oh that's right – you don't know me do you?"

"Who are you?" Anzu yelled.

He floated down and ran a finger down her cheek and lifted her chin.

"Get your hands off her, Ishtar!" Bakura shouted.

"_Ishtar?_" Anzu and Malik yelled, shock clearly visible on their faces.

"Yes. So nice to finally make your acquaintance- _brother_. My name is Marik."

"But- your wings are _both_ feathered!" Anzu said confusedly.

"They're black for a reason, Anzu." Yami stated grimly, aiming his sword at the black-winged angel.  
"Why, Archangel I'm hurt. Just because I'm your successor…" Marik said, smirking.

"Archangel?" Malik questioned, stunned. Who on earth was that lunatic in the sky _talking _about?

"Yami I'm ashamed. You mean he doesn't know what you _did_? I suppose Malik-sama also doesn't know _your_ true title either- _Archfiend Bakura_!" Marik continued, smirking self-satisfactorily.

"Archfiend?" If Malik had been stunned before, he was in a state of clinical shock now. Gaining a brother as well as learning his two friends/colleagues were the two most powerful beings of their respective kinds had overwhelmed the half-breed.

"Oh, didn't they tell you?" Marik asked in a sibilant tone, voice deceptively soft and silky, like rough velvet. "Didn't they tell you that _they were the ones in power _when the Eyries and Clans_ rejected _you? Or did they conveniently forget to mention that little fact?"

"They… what?"

Marik's face was literally glowing with delight. "You mean they _didn't_ tell you? Whoops, that must've been meant to be a _secret_. Dreadfully sorry, Yami, Bakura. It just… _slipped _out."

"What _else_ haven't they told me?" asked a now definitely angry Malik.

"Well, I suppose they wouldn't have mentioned the fact that they _killed our father_ either, sort of ruins the façade of authority, you know."

Malik's lavender eyes were now snapping with barely contained rage, sandy blonde locks flying in a non-directional breeze. "_**Is this true?**_"

Anzu's eyes widened as she turned to them. "It's not true!" she pleaded. "Tell me it's not true!"

"Anzu, I…" Yami started to say, guilt clear on his face.

Marik turned to him, looking quite mad with anger. "Don't speak her name! Tell her the _**truth**_, oh mighty Archangel!" the black-winged angel growled.

The seraphim sighed. "It's… true."

Anzu looked as though she'd been struck. Malik on the other hand… "_**MURDERER!**_" he yelled, leaping at Yami, his demonic nature now completely in control- and this time Malik's subconscious was allowing it free rein.

Malik's hands went around Yami's throat, unconsciously squeezing. "_**YOU KILLED HIM! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M ALONE!**_"

"Malik… stop… listen… me…" the six-winged male gasped, wings thrashing against the rock face behind him as his demonic friend raced the wind to save him. Anzu, however beat Bakura there.

"Malik, let go of him!" Anzu shouted, grabbing his arm. Malik flung her off him, and the force sent the brunette girl tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

"_**MALIK!!!!**_" she screamed. Malik however, deep in a demon's blood rage, was unable to hear her scream for help.

As she fell, realising that this time there really _was_ 'no-one to save her', fragments of a song floated through her mind. She sung it to herself, tired of screaming for help that would never come…

"_Catch me, as I fall. Say you're here, and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere… no-one's here…_" She gave a sound that was a cross between a sob at her predicament and a laugh at the ironic fit of the lyrics to her current predicament. "_And I fall into myself…_"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Anzu!**_" Bakura yelled from half-way across the clifftop, about to jump after her when Marik hit him from behind, grinning insanely.

"I will be the one to take this prize, Archfiend." he smirked to himself, calmly gliding over the edge of the cliff unnoticed by Yami.

"Oh Marik… he didn't catch me…" she sobbed into the black-winged tenshi's chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here and it's all over now." he soothed, stroking the back of her head as he flew away from his brother and the dying angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Anzu…" Yami gasped weakly, raising a hand slightly to point, before he dropped it and went limp.  
At this, Malik forced his demonic nature aside and, releasing Yami, swivelled around, face stricken as his eyes stopped glowing.

An image flashed through his mind. A brown haired girl clutched his arm, crying; "Malik, let go of him!" He watched in horror as the demon half of his nature that was in control angrily shove her off and she rolled over the edge of the cliff. She screamed his name and after an age he heard snatches of song floating up. "_Catch me, as I fall… speaking to the atmosphere… no-one's here… fall…"_

He recognised the song of course. It had been on a CD that Yami and Bakura enjoyed listening to. "Whisper…" he muttered, watching the black speck that was his brother carrying the girl he loved away- _kidnapping_ her. "_**Anzu!**_" he screamed.

Tiredly, he looked down and the last vestiges of colour draine from his face. Yami was on the ground, dark bruises around his neck, insensenate. "I… did that…" he said before joining Bakura and Yami on the ground in unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up to see amethyst eyes staring at him. "Nii-san, he's awake."

Malik sat up and arose from the bed he'd found himself to be lying on. "Yami, are you alright?" he asked.

Yami nodded, smiling. "No hard feelings…" the seraphim said before walking forward and punching Malik in the face- _hard_. "…now." he said, smirking as Malik slid backwards from the force in the punch.

Malik raised his hand to his mouth. "I guess that's fair enough, I _did _nearly kill you after all."

"Bakura and I did kill your father. But didn't you wonder why you have those tattoos on your back? They are demonic sigils _as well as _angelic script. He used you, his own son as a test subject for dangerous magical rites! It is a great crime to mutilate a child, especially for an experiment as twistedly dangerous as that in _both_ the angelic and demonic societies- it's one of the few things we agree on. Quite apart from that, your father was Lucivar, the evil angel. So the Archfiend and I attacked and killed him. Marik was his son by his angel wife. From what I know, you were conceived at the same time on a young demon lady. Your father is the reason that the angels refused you entry to their Eyries, and according to Bakura…"

"Because of the evil deed perpetrated upon your mother, the Clans would not allow you entrance." Bakura finished, glaring at Malik from his post leaning on the door.

"Oh right, I forgot. You _both_ refused me a home, then had the _hide_ to try to be my friends." Malik snarled visciously, lashing out in pain, shock and anger.

"Actually, I tried to over-rule the Clan leaders. I felt it wrong to exclude a child merely because of it's conception. As a result, I was overthrown." Bakura hissed, unfolding himself and leaning his weight slightly forward, as though readying to attack.

"And I…" Yami started before wincing and settling on the bed, wings drooping with bloody bandages from where they'd thrashed against the cliff-wall. Malik noted this with a strong sense of guilt.

"I… also tried to undo the decisions of the Eyrie leaders. Instead, I found myself bound by our laws. Because I was so _disgusted_ with the system that would allow a child to be rejected because of his parentage, I resigned my post. I and Bakura had always had to work closely (whether we liked it or not) for peace between our races and we found that in this too, we would end up stuck working together. We cared for you form the shadows till you matured. Because we age differently, while you are the same age _mentally_ as us now, back then you were a child when all of this occurred. We were your patrons and guardians. You have no _idea_ how annoying it was when you were small- you got into more crap than either of us combined! Bakura is definitely _not _mother material." Yami said dryly.

"Like you were any better." Bakura retorted good-naturedly.

"So you…" Malik started, mind beginning to process the onslaught of information.

"Uh-huh."

"And Bakura…"

"Yes?"

"Are my god-parents?!" he continued, cracking up laughing.

* * *

Heh, hope you all enjoyed- PLEASE review! It really does motivate me to update sooner. :) 

Anyways, see you all in the next ep!

Smile:D

Ireina


	13. Angelica

**Demonic Tenshi 12- Angelica  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms: **

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Here's ep. 12 for you- I didn't forget about this! Oh, and if you guys like Yaoi (or even if you'd like to try it out!) I have several Darkshipping (Yami and Bakura) stories up- a oneshot and a completed story and an in-progress one.

Dedicated to a new reviewer- Sia Bakura, and a few regulars- Ebil Rubber Ducky and MeggyandHaku. Thanks for your inspirational reviews, guys!

Enjoy:D

Ireina

* * *

Bakura and Yami raised their eyebrows in consternation at Malik's exhibition of unrestrained mirth.

This just served to add fuel to Malik's laugh- the sight of an angel and demon raising their eyebrows perfectly in sync apparently too much for him.

Then an image from the Disney movie 'Cinderella' floated into his head. Whereupon imagination proceeded to put Yami and Bakura into the mauve robes and skirts of the fairy godmother.

The mental image of the once mighty Archangel and Arch fiend fluttering about in _skirts_ singing 'Bibbity Bobbity Boo' was too much and he continued laughing for a good hour afterwards.

Finally managing to bring his laughter under control, (somewhat, his ribs still ached.) Malik fell silent.

"Are you _quite_ finished?"

"Yes, yes I rather think I am. _Godmother!_" Malik gasped, chuckles renewed.

Bakura whacked the sandy-blonde upside the back of the head. "Get yourself together, you idiot! While you're chuckling inanely, your brother is flying off with _your_ lover!"

"Yes, there is that. Where did Yugi run off to?" Yami winced as his wings re-settled with his movement. "These are only going to slow me down." he continued, gesturing to his bandaged wings. "And where did Ryou go? Is he alright?"

"I'm here, nii-chan, but Ryou's… _there_." Yugi said quietly, re-entering the room, gesturing at the other bed in the small room as he did so.

"The webs took a lot out of him. He had to draw on _my_ reserves to keep himself alive." Bakura explained, brushing a lock of white hair from his unconscious twin's face.

"I suppose that we'll have to wait for him to heal before we leave then." Malik said quietly.

"Whoever said that? Pretty-boy and you can carry him. It's your fault he's hurt anyway. I'll be carrying Ryou, before you start your tantrum on me." Bakura stated calmly. "I want to find Anzu as much as you, Malik. She's a part of our Clan." he continued.

"Eyrie. And if you call me pretty-boy again, demon…" Seto threatened, striding in.

"Family." Ryou whispered, struggling upright. "Not clan or Eyrie- we're a family."

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the dark tenshi and his captive had reached a small hut-like house perched on the beach.

"Here we are, Anzu. You'll be safe now, Malik will never find you here." he said proudly, putting her back down.

Said girl nodded limply, once sparkling blue eyes dull and lifeless. "Safe…"

"I will teach you to fight. And I can give you something that will allow you to fully awaken the sixth sense of humans. Would you like that, Anzu dear? You can have revenge on Malik then. He failed you! He let you fall- for all _he_ cares, you could be dead. He's the one who threw you off the cliff in the first place!"

"Yes… failed…me…Marik…saved…me…._revenge_."

"I shall _never_ fail you, my dear." he said, embracing her from behind. "I will _always_ protect you- if you will become mine."

"Protect… me…"

"Yes."

"I can… have… revenge on…Malik…"

"Yes, I will help you have revenge. _If_ you become _mine_." he said again, impatience tingeing his voice.

"Become… yours?"

His grip tightened. Nuzzling her hair, he breathed into her ear: "Mine… the Angelica, wife of the Archangel."

"And… I can… revenge… myself?"

"Yes." Marik kissed the side of her neck.

"I am… yours."

He spun her around and caressed her cheek, lifting her face to his. He leaned in and, a hairs-breadth from her mouth, he whispered: "I hoped you'd say that." and kissed her.

Releasing her, he said: "I place all of my resources at your feet, dearest Anzu, Angelica of all the tenshi."

With that he took her hand and pulled her into the house. Reaching a hand into a wooden chest above the fireplace which the eccentric architect had felt necessary to include in the design of the beach house, he lifted out a delicate necklace of some strange silvery metal.

The silvery stuff was twisted into the shape of a twining rose vine, and the pendant that hung from it was a rose-shaped stone black as night.

Looping the necklace around her slender neck, he did up the clasp. In the mirror on the wall above the fireplace, he saw the necklace appear to _settle_ itself into her skin, the black rose settling just above her breastbone.

'Now to finally rectify the _mistake_ my father made. And this girl will help me do it. She'll even think it's her own idea now I'm all but through with her. Ah, I _do_ so love to play with mortals. Even the strongest immortal can fall at a mortal's hands, given the right… circumstances- and all I need to do is watch.' he thought gleefully as he saw his plans finally coming to fruition. He'd ordered the attack on the extraordinarily attractive girl and even co-incided it with his brother's evening 'outing', hoping his _saving_ _people_ complex would induce him to save her, and he knew it would be a matter of time before the stupid half-breed came to love her. When they'd gone straight to Yami's house, he'd thought all might be lost, but a quick attack from his ragtag mix of angelic and demonic fanatics had sent them swiftly back to Bakura's base- as he'd always planned.

Ha! That half-breed even added the perfect touch to his already perfect plan, throwing her off the cliff like that!

This really would be _too_ much fun!

----------------------------------------

"Would you mind flying higher, the sun's in my eyes." Yami said, languidly fluttering a hand in the general direction of his unlucky 'carriers.'

"Don't push it cousin. Family duties won't stop me dropping my corner of this stupid contraption." Seto warned.

So it would be easy on Yami's injured wings, Bakura and Yugi had concocted a sling-type thing that would be easy to suspend between two fliers. Unfortunately, Yami was enjoying this attention and was playing the part of the invalid with glee.

Malik of course, his temper being what it was, was not too far from snapping…

"Right, that's it. We aren't going _one_ wingbeat further unless you stop being an obnoxious little brat and start acting like the mature Archangel you're supposed to be!" Malik yelled, stopping with a jolt.

Bakura smirked. "Our boy's growing up, baka tenshi. Seems like yesterday he was only a snot-nosed kid. Now he's telling _us_ what to do. And expecting us to obey, too!"

"Shut it akuman. And I'm not acting like an 'obnoxious little brat', am I, Aibou." Yami sniffed indignantly.

"Actually, nii-chan, I agree with Malik." Yugi said apologetically, flying alongside. "You're acting really stupid." he continued, smirking.

"I wish you hadn't copied that from Bakura." Yami muttered, humphing.

His cousin watched this display with barely contained amusement. He actually _laughed_ at the next thing.

"Hahaha! Actually, I copied it from _you_, Yami." Yugi corrected with glee.

Bypassing pink, Yami flushed as ruby-red as his eyes. "Hmph." he grunted, crossing his arms with a pout.

From his place on his brother's back, Ryou started to laugh. Abruptly, however his laughter changed to a swift string of curses.

Bakura almost dropped him out of surprise at his 'innocent' brothers… _extensive_ vocabulary.

"I didn't know you knew all those, Ryou!" he said in pride.

"Yugi! It's changed- he's made a different choice. So has she. Everything's changed! And if we don't hurry, this game will change entirely- and _we will lose._" Ryou said, stress making his accent even stronger.

"What's changed?" Yugi asked urgently.

"He's decided to 'fix' his father's 'mistake' to quote his words. And Anzu…" Ryou answered, sending a sorrowful look at Malik.

"What about her?" he asked sharply.

"Everything hinges on her. The choice she's made… we'd all best be ready for a fight."

"_**Anzu?!**_" everyone gasped.

"Yes." was Ryou's quiet reply. "Anzu."

* * *

Heh heh- hope you all like! I'll try not to leave you at this semi-cliffhanger for too long this time, k? Before I upload the next couple, I want to get them all typed so I can upload them one after the other and avoid another evil cliffie situation like the last time... sweatdrops

Because you'll all probably kill me if I do that then, the upcoming cliffies will be even worse than the last evil one I forgot about... u-u;

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Smile:D

Ireina


	14. Occurences at the Beach

**Demonic Tenshi 13- The Beach  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline. 

-------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary of Japanese Terms: **

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--------------------------------------------------------

I am deeply, deeply sorry. I have finally found the special book that contains my whole story for Demonic Tenshi, and I have just updated it. I shall be updating this one more often than the others, cause it's so short to type (The last chapter of When Angels Cry was 5000+ words... --;)

Anyways, hope I didn't drive too many people away, and once more, I am sooooo sorry! grovelling for forgiveness

Dedicated to my reviewers!

MeggyandHaku

Ebil Rubber Ducky

Ever Never Again

Sia Bakura

sweet-ghyny13

Pharaoess Duel Queen

Jess Ishtar

Cream-Bunny156- (New reviewer! YAY!!! does 'new reviewer' dance

Enjoy! XD

Ireina

* * *

**  
**

The young woman looked into the mirror standing before her. Her shoulder-lenghth hair was bound back with small silver hairclips to keep it from her face, and her face seemed more slender than usual and her eyes somehow… duller.

She wore a black pair of leather-like pants and a v-neck short sleeved top. Over this she wore a long coat with wrist-length sleeves (also of the same leathery material as her pants.) To complete the warrior-like attire, at her hip was strapped a sword- the one she'd been given by Bakura. The design on the hilt was no longer light blue- it had darkened.

Drawing the blade, she examined the metal. No longer a true silver colour, it had turned to dark, with a bruise-like colouring.

Anzu sheathed the weapon, and delicately touched the black rose hanging from the thin silver chain around her neck. Staring into what had become a stranger's face, her already darkened eyes darkened further.

"Malik… you left me for dead. I will be sure to return the favour today."

"Yes my dear. So you shall." Marik's deep voice soothed from behind her.

'Marik saved me. I am his wife-to-be. Malik, tried to kill me. Why then, is it that even as I wish for his demise, I can't stop thinking about Malik?!' she thought detachedly, strapping two additional daggers to her waist.

"Shall we go, dear?"

Anzu nodded.

----------------------------------------

Malik sat on the edge of a cliff that over-hung a beach. His knees were drawn up to his chest, one arm around them, chin resting on top.

Lavender eyes sparkled in the fading light of the sunset he observed, sandy-gold hair tinged to a dark auburn with the red light of the setting sun. He held out his oter hand, watching under the red light as his hand became tainted with crimson, as though it had been dipped in blood.

And, to his mind, it _had_ been. His hands were covered in the blood of others- Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Yugi…

"And Anzu." he sighed. All of his friends had been injured- by him or _because _of him. For God's sake, in a rage he'd thrown the girl he... 'Loved.' supplied a voice in his mind. "Cared for." he said aloud, firmly. Off a cliff! 'I'm no good for people. I should just stay away from everyone.' he thought morosely.

Ironically though, if he didn't stay with his friends, he couldn't undo the wrong he'd wrought.

"So I'll stay. Until we've saved Anzu. But then- ah, then I'll return her to her home, and I'll leave. Go somewhere no-one will find me. They'll be safe then." he said aloud softly.

Nevermind that without Anzu his life would be meaningless and hollow- she'd be safe.

Standing, watching the moon peek above the horizon he leaned his head back, with his eyes closed, arms and mismatched wings outstretched. A sudden sea-breeze swept past, ruffling his feathers and blowing his hair around.

In the pale light from the celestial orb in the heavens, he almost appeared completely angelic…

----------------------------------------

"Nii-chan, Bakura! Can we go down to the beach?" Yugi asked, bouncing in place.

"We being you and…?" Yami questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ryou! He's fine now! All he needed was rest!" Yugi replied eagerly.

"See." came a soft voice from behind Yami. He felt a light brush on each of his six wings before a tingle raced through them.

Ryou's power raced through the seraphim, merging with Yami's own self-healing energy, urging his accelerated healing to even greater heights. Muscle re-knitted together, skin re-formed, flowing over the cuts like water. Feathers re-grew, white this time though, not the golden colour evident in his other feathers. The blood-stained bandages fell away, pushed off by the swift re-growth of feathers.

"Well, that worked rather better than I had expected!" Ryou said, surprise and pleasure in his tone. "I didn't know how it would go on an angel, I've only ever healed other demons and of course, Anzu. My theory is that my magic merged with your own to kick-start your natural healing process. That _is_ rather interesting." he trailed off excitedly, stretching the closest wing out to examine.

"Who cares? Can we go down? Huh, _can we_, Nii-chan?" Yugi begged, treating his older twin to the famous 'puppy-dog-pout'.

Yami rolled his magenta eyes. That look got him everytime, and little Yugi knew it full well. He suspected the younger tenshi had been spending too much time with the demonic twins…

"If Bakura says it's ok."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" he squealed in a single breath, racing over to Bakura. "_Pleeeeaaase_?!"

"Whatever. But _no_ _more_ sugar for you, chibi tenshi." Bakura growled. "I'm glad you got the hyperactive, cute brother. Me and hyperactivity just don't get along anymore."

Yami chuckled. "How about we all go down to the beach? We all need to relaxa bit after the last few days."

"Whatever. You get your pretty-boy cousin, I'll grab the kid."

"The '_kid_' is right here, **_mother_**." Malik snapped grouchily, much to the amusement of Yami.

"I knew there was a reason I never wanted children." Bakura muttered, storming after his younger twin.

"Because they'd be just like you!" Malik yelled back after him.

"Which would be a travesty. I don't think the world could deal with twelve mini-Bakura's…" Yami said with a not-entirely-faked shudder.

"Twelve?" Malik asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Yami nodded. "If he had his way…" he said seriously.

----------------------------------------

They made their way down to the beach without further incident. When Yami, Seto and Malik touched the sand, they found Ryou placidly wandering along the beach, searching for shells, completely oblivious tot his older dwin'gs cries of rage aszx he raced after Yugi, apparently attempting to kill him.

Malik and Seto took one look at the chaos and sat down on the sand, crossing their arms.

"You deal with it." they both stated.

Yami rolled his eyes. A ball of golden light coalesced in either of his hands, and the seraphim hurled one at Bakura, the other at hisyounger twin.

Sensing the power of his brother, Yugi easily dodged the glowing thing, laughing in glee as Yami's other sphere of light knocked Bakura clean into the water.

Ryou (still searching for shells.) accidentally grabbed his twin's hair, thinking it to be another shell. He pulled, and lo and behold, Bakura popped up, water dripping from his dark leathery wings, screaming blue murder.

"I'm going to kill _all_ of you!" he yelled furiously.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realise what I was pulling was your hair." Ryou said, moving on as though nothing had happened.

"Shut up 'Kura." was Yugi's grinning response.

"**_DON'T CALL ME ' KURA!!!_** My name is Bakura, get it through your thick skull, you stupid tenshi!"

Yami punched Bakura in the back of the head, sending him sprawling back into the water. Wading in and hauling him back up by his upper arm, the six-winged male asked; "Are you going to calm down?"

Bakura merely started swearing.

So Yami dunked him again.

Coming up spluttering, Bakura said; "Would you kindly _desist_ from that!"

"When you decide to behave."

"Fine! I won't attack you!"

"What about Yugi?"

Bakura pouted. "Your borther has a beating coming, and I am _not_ letting him off on it."

_Dunk_.

"Fine, can I at least _slap_ him? Or you could do it!"

_Dunk_.

"Awww…. A lover's quarrel. Isn't it just terrible to see such a close pair fight, Anzu dearest?" came a mocking voice from the sky.

"Oh yes, Marik. Simply terrible."

* * *

Well, here's hoping people still want to read this after such a damn long hiatus... --;

Hope you enjoyed!

Smile!!! XD

Ireina


	15. Blood, Tears and Sand

**Demonic Tenshi 14- Must Be Dreaming**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline.

-------------------------------------------------------

******Glossary of Japanese Terms:******

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--------------------------------------------------------

No notes, as this is being posted so soon after the previous one!

Enjoy! XD!!

Ireina

* * *

******  
**

The group of winged men looked up, and silhouetted against the now full moon, they saw a black-winged figure with a passenger in his arms…

Malik let out an anguished cry. "_Anzu!_"

"Let me down, Marik." she murmered.

"Yes my dear." he answered, nuzzling her hair, keeping his dark purple eyes fixed on Malik as he did so.

Malik clenched his fists in anger. He opened his mouth to yell, but…

"Get your _filthy_ hands off her!" yelled Yami, his face livid.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Bakura however, unlike Yami, decided to accompany his 'request' with a burst of power, which just clipped Marik's left wing, sending several black feathers into the water.

Even Ryou and Yugi vented their fury on this 'angel' they'd never met who was currently _nuzzling_ their new mortal sister with a few choice insults learned from their older brothers.

"Really, is this what you teach trhe youth of today, Archangel-and-fiend? Terrible." Mairk tutted, moving over the sand and lowering his height before dropping Anzu.

Landing in a catlike fashion, the girl straightened and the sword at her hip was revealed. Bakura felt the resonance and realised it was the sword _he_ gave her! But it's original resonance had changed, darkened to the point where it was almost unrecognisable.

She stepped towards Malik. The man with the mis-matched wings flew forwards slightly. "Anzu…" he said, landing an arms-width from the girl.

"Malik…" she said tenderly, raising her hand and stroking his cheek. Abruptly the look changed, and she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his face, sending him sprawling a few metres back in the sand. Drawing her dark sword, she leaped.

_'…kill the future-teller daemon first… he'll be trouble later…' _

Blade met flesh and blood spattered.

"**_RYOU!!!_**" Bakura howled. Beyond a mere red-brown, his eyes were now glowing an eerie blood-red.

_'…the brother next… chain him to the cliff… psychic shackles…'_

Bakura slammed into the sheer cliff-face, an audible CRACK ringing across the small beach as his wings snapped against the rock, and the ex-Archfiend fainted.

_'…now the Archangel, shackle him too…'_

Yami followed his some-time friend before he even had a chance to yell for him, and although his six wings did not break outright, the force of the impact knocked him into unconsciousness.

Seeing this, his younger twin roared a battlecry at seeing his brother being attacked so savagely, and he launched a furious attack, sending an amethyst ball of energy flying into Anzu's back.

She turned slowly, and wiped a thin trickle of blood from her mouth.

_'…kill the child-angel… he's more powerful than you thought…' _

The blade flashed and the small angel fell.

"**_YUGI! RYOU! BAKURA! YAMI!_**" Seto roared as though their names were a battlecry. "_Archon's Blue Blade!_" he screamed, drawing a luminous blue blade and launching a furious barrage of attacks. "**_White Dragon Strike!!_**"

Knocking his 'dragon strike' as though it were merely a child's clumsy attack, Anzu launched her counter-attack.

In a spray of blood, the last tenshi fell. 'Now… now I may kill Malik.' she thought.

"You've seen your friends _die_ Malik. At _my_ hands. How does it feel? Has your heart _broken_ at the _betrayal_? Do you yet _wish_ for death?" she said in a harsh tone, striding towards the unconscious angel and demon.

She wiped her sword on Yami's clothes before re-sheathing it. Instead, she drew a slender dagger in its place. Casually, she drew it across Yami's chest. The sudden pain awoke him from his state of pain-induced unconsciousness. "Anzu! Why!" he yelled. Caught a glimpse of his aibou's bleeding body. "**_YUGI!!_** No! How _could_ you?! My Aibou… no…" he sobbed brokenly. "You _killed_ him! You _killed _my brother! We trusted you… and you **_killed_** Yugi!"

Again she cut a line into his flesh, deeper this time into the skin on his chest. Yami screamed as his nerves picked up the sharp edge being dragged through his skin.

----------------------------------------

Malik was paralysed in shock. Anzu- _his_ Anzu had just killed Ryou, Yugi and Seto and right before his eyes was proceeding to torture Yami.

"No! Anzu, please… don't hurt them anymore…"

She spun on her heel. "You didn't seem to care before! Last time our roles were reversed, and you _threw me off a cliff_ for begging _you_ not to hurt Yami here. What then, is a suitable punishment for _your_ interruption…?" she tapped her lower lip with the flat of the dagger. "I know…"

She strode towards Malik, jacked swishing, dropped the dagger and drew her katana once again.

"Run, Malik. It'll be more fun to chase you." she smirked, licking her lips.

"What if I refused? Or even, what if I laughed you off completely. You know, I half-think this is all a dream."

Marik chuckled to himself as he watched the dramatic tableaux of events he'd expertly orchestrated unfolding below him. "You, dear brother could never hope to be so imaginative."

"Or what if I fell to my knees and gave up. I've been betrayed by people before you know, so what if this was the 'straw-that-broke-the-camel's-back'? What then, would you do?" Malik questioned dully.

"I'd kill you anyway." she fired back immediately.

"Go ahead. Come on, kill me. I _must_ be dreaming. Anzu, my Anzu… You wouldn't…" he said softly.

"I am _finished_ with you." she whispered, uncertainty creeping into her tone.

Suddenly he leaped forward in a move unanticipated by his brother and kissed her. Unconsciously, she responded. Malik pulled back, holding her other dagger to her throat.

"What if I wanted to fight you, Anzu? You're a mortal, albeit a lovely, strong one, but a mortal nonetheless. If I fought back, I'd easily overpower you." He dropped the dagger and knelt. "Or even if I begged for my life, worthless as it is? What would you do, hm? You keep saying you'll kill me, Anzu. So _what are you waiting for_? I'm not running from you, koi. Go ahead. Kill me! If you can." he added, whispering at the end.

She shook her head, holding her head in her hands, before Marik made a small gesture and she stopped, pointing her sword back at him. She shook her head one last time and thrust her katana through his chest. "As I said, Malik. I'm finished with you."

He gasped, blood bubbling in his mouth. "Look at me Anzu. In the eyes… you've killed me… at least look me in the eyes… How could you…? All I wanted… was… _you_." With that, he slumped back down into the bloody sand, sword pulling free of the gaping hole in his chest, landing with a sickening thump on the blood-drenched sand.

----------------------------------------

She stepped back, shock warring with fear on her face. "Malik… why are… you… Oh god!" she said, looking at her clothes, covered in blood. Looked around and saw the others, putting two and two together. "What have I _done_?" The glazed look in her eyes flickered.

Marik flew down, clearly alarmed. "Anzu dear? Whatever is wrong?"

"I… I killed… them…" she said, the glazed look disappearing and reappearing several times until… "I know, Marik. I know who I am. I know what you've done."

The black rose on her chest pulsed and she said "**_NO!_** I will not return to the way I just was! I **_will not_**!!"

"Well Anzu, _dear_, I think we have a little… dilemma here. Your one-time allies are _dead_. Your lover is _dead_. And _you_ killed them. Will you honestly kill me also? Then what will you do? Kill _yourself_?" He laughed derisively. "You mortals can never bear to end their lives prematurely. You'd never do it."

"Oh no? What else is left for me, Marik? You so aptly ensured your own death the minute you made me kill my friends. Now that they are dead, and even Malik…" she grimaced in pain, a sob escaping as a single tear fell to join the blood on the sand. "I have nothing keeping me from attacking you and dying after you."

Marik was slammed against the cliff, snapping his wings. His eyes widened as he tried to struggle, but none of his powers would allow him to break these particular bonds. She concentrated, and her sword came flying, now back to it's regular colouring.

It flew straight and true.

"Oh shit." Marik said. He had forgotten about the powers _he had given her_. As her sword flew through his chest, granting him the same death as his brother, his last thought was;

' I couldn't even be killed by a _half-breed_ at the last. 'Twas a _mortal_ whom killed me. The shame…'

----------------------------------------

Anzu ran back to Malik, her eyes frantic with worry. "Malik! Oh Malik…" she sobbed. I'm so sorry! Oh god, no- please don't die!" she screamed.

This scream brought around Bakura, who was (quite understandably) upset. "You **_bitch_**! We trusted you! You killed him, killed my…" His face changed and instead of blind fury, his face bore a slight frown as the murderous bloody glow in his eyes faded back to their normal red-brown hue. "He's not… dead? I can feel his energy still- he jolted me… where's Ryou?" he asked, puzzled. He struggled to move, failing miserably.

A bloody tangle of hair moved, twitched slightly. "Ba… ku… ra…" it gasped, sitting up.

Disoriented, Ryou stared around, apparently un-hurt.

"But, the **_blood_**?!"

"Webs, dear brother. But I'm still injured, though not nearly as badly as you. Here." he said, stepping forward.

"Wait!" Anzu called, voice hoarse from screaming. "Help Malik…" she sobbed, gesturing to the unconscious and bleeding Malik.

* * *

Evil cliffhanger of doom. I swear that this time I won't forget to update- I know how much this would kill you. No pun intended...

Please leave me more of your super-special-awesome reviews! (lol, cameo from Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh there... That man is a bloody genius!)

Smile :D

Ireina


	16. Iris

**Demonic Tenshi 15- Iris**

******Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do, however own this AU and storyline.

--

******Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--

I know this is majorly late. I apologise, and just to let you know now, I may not update this regularly (Wow, who'd have guessed!) This story is nearing its end, and I hope you will continue to bear with me as I post. Grade Twelve is not fun and games, y'know. I will end up re-writing this, as I feel it is _not_ an example of my best work, though that will be done in the distant future, as I've too much on my plate as it is.

I is also gots a Deviant Art account! Look up ireina15963!

Dedicated to my reviewers, but especially **MercilessRuby** for reviewing each and every one of the chapters in one hit!

**Angels Redemption**

**Ebil Rubber Ducky**

**Sia Bakura**

**MercilessRuby**

This one's for you guys! :D huggles

Smile! :D  
Ireina

* * *

Ryou laid his hands on Malik's chest. "It may not take." he warned.

"Just try, _please_." Anzu answered, face pale and pinched with worry. If you don't at least _try_ he will die."

Ryou sighed, nodding his agreement. He concentrated, sending a pulse through his hands. Deep inside the poor, broken man however, Ryou entered a chamber. Across from him stood Malik. The whole chamber was dark and lightning flashed across the chamber, illuminating the suddenly emaciated wings and bleak countenance of the half-breed before Ryou was hurled the chamber.

He yelped, opening his eyes in shock.

"What is it? Why isn't it working?" Anzu cried.

"He… he isn't letting me! When I tried to heal him, my power took me to a room. It was dark and… lightning flashed before it threw me out." the future-teller daemon told her, deciding to spare her the description of what he'd seen as he was thrown out.

"S…soul… room." a voice gasped out from behind them. Yami, still pinned and bleeding had woken part-way from unconsciousness. "It's his… soul… r…room."

"You're awake! I thought- _we_ thought you were dead!" Bakura exclaimed, relief shining through on his features for the briefest of seconds before being replaced with his customary wicked grin.

"It'll t…take much more than… _that_ to kill… _me_, you ba…baka akuman." came the gasped reply.

"Stupid tenshi. Save your breath."

"So what is this… _soul-room_ thing?" Anzu asked.

"It's the room wh…where your soul… what is es…essentially you… dwells. He must… must be d…dying."

Anzu shook her head, touching the rose at her neck with distaste painted on her features as she remembered what the beautiful thing had helped her cause. "Marik gave me this power to _kill_ Malik. I'll use it to _save_ him instead. Marik would be rolling in his grave! If he were to have one." she said with determination. She placed her hands on either side of his forehead and closed her eyes.

"Anzu no! It's… it's too dangerous! If he… he still h…hates… you c…could be trapped! And… if he dies while… you're there…"

As all her newfound power was concentrated upon the prone body of Malik, the invisible shackles holding Yami up failed and he fell. Racing forward, his demonic friend caught his broken body.

"If I'd fallen it would be understandable. _My_ wings are broken. Yours, however are whole, albeit a tad scratched. Why in _hell_ didn't you use them, idiot?!" Bakura yelled furiously, glaring into Yami's eyes.

The seraph merely blinked owlishly up at Bakura. "I'm tired, and injured. T…truth be told," he started, wincing as he shifted to grasp Bakura around the neck. "I forgot I… had w…wings." he finished sheepishly.

The demonic twins gave him a Look.

"Well then, just so you know…c…cousin, you have _six_." came a quietly sardonic voice behind them, somewhat shaky, no doubt from pain.

--

Anzu was falling. _'More like a controlled dive, really.'_ she thought to herself. All of a sudden, her fall was halted as she landed in a stormy, black room. Wind roared and thunder cracked ominously overhead.

On the ground, not too far from where she'd landed sat a cross-legged Malik, lavender eyes dull beneath the matted locks of gold hair that covered his face. He looked up at her, and her breath stopped and her heart rose to her throat at the completely blank, desolate expression in those eyes. "They… they're broken." he whispered, voice sounding just as broken and lifeless as the environs they currently inhabited.

Immediately she saw what he was talking about. His wings, his majestically mismatched wings were twisted, snapped and limp. Anzu felt incredibly guilty. If this was his soul-room, was he, was _this whole room_ a reflection of the condition of his soul? If it was, she had no doubts she was the one responsible.

She touched the black rose at her throat. She knew what she had to do now. Reaching, she pulled power from inside the wellspring inside.

"They're not broken." she said softly. "See." With that, she gently reached out and stroked her fingertips over the arch of broken bone on his feathered wing, power rippling behind and that wing was repaired, straight and strong. She repeated this gesture on the other wing.

One leaf on the rose's stem turned green.

Malik only half-turned his head, his eyes still dead and hopelessly apathetic, as though not fully comprehending what had happened. Seeing this, Anzu took action and gently took the right, feathered wing and softly flapped it in the same way it would move to carry him in flight. "Fly Malik. Come, fly with me." she said, gathering yet more power from the seemingly endless source, lifting them both into the air.

Colour began to seep up the stem of the rose.

--

Bakura carefully put Yami down on the sand and went to the limp, bloody mess that was once the proud seraph Seto Kaiba. He held out a hand which the injured tenshi with the blue-tinted wings took. "Oh come on pretty-boy. Get your ass moving." Bakura said not unkindly, pulling the seraph to his feet.

Leaning heavily on the once mistrusted Sinner, Seto staggered over to his cousin. "So the woman didn't kill _any_ of us, hm?"

Yami looked away, tears gathering at the corners of his ruby eyes. "Yugi…" he whispered.

"What do you mean by this dramatic whispering? '_Yugi…'_" he mocked. "He's not dead. Close though. Get the white demon to help him, he'll be right as rain." Seto groused, pain making for a rather irritated seraph.

Ryou shot a glance at Yami before racing headlong into the water. The white-winged Seer Daemon searched the waters for his fallen friend. He came up for air.

"I can't find…" He trailed off, an image flashing suddenly before his eyes. There was a big rock on the shore. Behind said rock, at the bottom of the water about a metre out lay a limp angelic form with spiky hair.

Thanking whichever deity had granted him his powers, and specifically _that_ vision, Ryou struck for the area that he'd Seen. Sure enough, at the bottom of the water, just as it had been in his vision lay Yugi. Preparing to unleash his power upon contact with the small angel, Ryou closed the last few centimetres between them, grabbing Yugi by the upper arm. There was a bright glow and Yugi was lifted from the water.

In mid-air the young angel twisted and turned, pulled this way and that by some unfamiliar power, screaming presumably out of pain. The bright glow intensified until it fair _blinded_ the lot of them, before slowly dying out.

The results of the whole light-show became painfully apparent as their sight returned and they saw another two sets of wings burst from Yugi's back with a tearing sound and a splatter of blood.

"Ryou's power triggered Yugi's Ascendance!"

--

Slowly Malik began to flutter his wings on his own. As soon as he did this, becoming airborne in his own right, the whole place began to change. The oppressive darkness lightened, the fierce wind softened to a gentle breeze, the lightning and thunder became non-existent, and Malik's whole countenance was returned to a clean, content aura that was a definite improvement on his hopeless one of before.

With every beat of his repaired wings, the whole room _moulded_ itself into a cliff-face that overlooked the ocean, covered in healthy seagrasses and shrubs. Trees sprawled and grew, and the sun appeared just as it would at dawn.

Malik looked at Anzu, the expression in his lavender eyes unreadable. Wordlessly he landed.

She followed his lead, touching the 'earth' delicately. They gazed out over the ocean-view for a while before she broke the silence. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. It's not good enough, I know, and I would never expect… But you still need to come back. The others-"

"What _about_ them? They'll be better without me."

"They are your family Malik."

"They're _dead_, remember? _**You**_ killed them."

"I'm not asking you to come back for me. And Ryou, Bakura and Yami survived." she countered calmly. She knew that if she failed here, than it would all have been for naught. If she couldn't get him to return, then any guilt she held would be useless, and if he didn't return...

Neither would she.

Malik sighed. "Maybe… maybe I _could_ go back. If I knew how."

The whole room shook, pieces of cliff shattering. Anzu smiled sadly. "I guess there's only room for one soul in here. If we both stay, we both die. It's all coming down."

Malik saw the look in her eyes, and a horrible bolt of clarity struck him. "Anzu, _NO!_" he exclaimed. It was too late though, and she had made her choice. She stepped towards him and tenderly kissed his lips with her own, lingering a bare moment before she closed her eyes and summoned all the power she had.

It was not enough.

She found her centre, as Malik had explained in their meditation-session and began to do something that his brother had taught her to do at great need. She began to draw on the spring of her spirit's own life-force. Using that power, she _pushed_ Malik off the cliff.

She lifted him, using her power and the strength of her own soul to keep lifting him and keep him from returning for her until she could no-longer sense him. Tears streamed down her face as she grinned into the suddenly rough winds. She'd done it! He was back in control, and he was safe.

The rose petals became red as blood.

Anzu looked around, watching the 'world' fall and break around her. She _could_ have used her power to escape after him- if it all hadn't been burnt out by what she'd just done to save Malik.

Giving a serene smile, much calmer than before, Anzu Mazaki sat down, folding her legs underneath her and closing her eyes.

She meditated as her very soul was trapped in this place of whirling destruction.

--

Yugi landed on the soft, blood-spattered sand, stretching his new wings. The new two pairs were exactly the same pure white as the pair he'd already had. He twisted his head quietly, the pain of his Ascendance already forgotten as he sensed a huge burst of power- and _two_ souls in one body at once, before one of the two began to fragment.

* * *

Well. Reviews help the dying writer. Well, they'll be a form of life-support as I go into a Physics exam tomorrow. PLEASE DONATE TO THE CAUSE!

Smile! :D

Ireina


	17. Before the Dawn, A Prophecy Fulfilled

**Demonic Tenshi 16- Before the Dawn.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song Before the Dawn, by Evanescence. I do however, own the plotline and the Alternate Universe.

--

******Glossary of Japanese Terms:**

Baka- Idiot/stupid

Akuman- Demon/devil

Tenshi- Angel

Ototo-chan- Endearing term for younger brother

Nii-chan- Endearing term for older brother

--

Well, I will officially graduate on the 21st November! I is happy. At any rate, I am evil for not updating this for ages, I have been majorly distracted with both my other fics (Death Note yaoi, anyone?) and with real-life in general on top of it.

I predict no more than two more chapters _at most_ for this story before it's over- I'm close to finally finishing this absurdly long journey! Thanks to the many people who have reviewed, alerted and/or favourited this story along the way!

I did try and make this chapter longer, but there was only so much I could do with what I had drafted...

Special thanks go to the following reviewers of chapter 15!

**sweet-ghyny15**

**Merciless Ruby**

**Cream-Bunny**

**ebil rubber ducky**

**Demented Insane Spirit**

**Sia Bakura**

**Campion Sayn**

**Princes Kaira of Mirana**

And thank you all for your patience and your donations to my survival! Your reviews were much appreciated! (And as you can see, they worked- I LIVE! :p)

Here we go now- chapter sixteen!

Enjoy! :D  
Ireina

* * *

"Anzu is still in his soul-room!" Yugi yelled, racing forward. "_Why_ is she _there_?" he demanded.

"Chibi-tenshi is still a chibi, even if he has extra wings." Bakura confided to Yami with a comical wince.

"_**What is she doing there**_?!" Yugi yelled again, clutching at Malik's body as he sensed the destruction taking place inside the half-breed's soul-room.

"Calm down, Yugi-chan. She's trying to bring Malik…" Yami started, but was interrupted when the man in question sat up, swearing profusely. "…back." He finished resignedly.

"That stupid, _imbecilic_, _**moron**_! Crazy, idiotic girl!" Malik raged, pulling from Yugi and moving over to where Anzu lay. He continued his ranting, heedless of the others trying to call to him to cease, till;

"_**Malik**_!" roared Ryou, filching and combining some of his brother's power with his own to amplify his voice to a volume that would have made any of the hardened Sinner generals proud. ("He's _good_." Yami complemented as an aside to Bakura, whom replied with; "Of course he is. He's _my_ brother.")

"What?!" Malik answered, his voice terse and clipped as he stared at the prone girl without turning.

"What did Anzu do?" Ryou asked, voice calm and at a normal volume once more.

"That bloody crazy slip of a girl decided to save me!" Malik exclaimed.

"And this is bad… how?" Seto questioned.

"Actually, I would argue that that _is_ a bad thing, but do carry on." Bakura smirked. Malik gave him a Look before answering Seto.

"She goddamn well left herself in that thrice-damned place to die, _that's_ why it's bad!" Malik shot at the angel.

"She left herself… in your soul-room, to save _your _soul… from destruction?" Ryou said, his gentle voice sounding odd, even for him.

"Yes! That's what I've just finished _telling_ you, damn it!"

"_The child-angel will gain five and six without a sword, and mortal blood will flow so a half-blood's may be spared."_ Ryou murmured softly. _"Seraph and Sinner will join and the three races shall be bound not merely as kith but as kin."_

"Enough mumbo-jumbo! Anzu is _trapped_, her soul is about to die, for the sake of all that's holy, and you're busy mumbling about this crap!" Malik yelled, voice rising several notches.

"You _stupid_ child. It is not 'mumbo-jumbo', nor is it 'crap'. It is prophecy, Ryou's first made one too, and if you would save Anzu, you _will_ listen to my brother's words." Bakura hissed, allowing his 'harmless-trickster' mask to slip and reveal his true power.

"Already much of that prophecy is fulfilled- the '_five and six_' refer to the fifth and sixth wings of a Seraph, and the '_sword_' is a metaphor for the rank of Battle Archon. Yugi has ascended to Seraph, we all saw it, and he went straight past the rank of Archon, ne?" Ryou mused, seemingly heedless of the small interchange between his twin and Malik. "The '_mortal blood will flow so a half-blood's may be spared_' refers to Anzu sacrificing herself to save Malik here, I'd say, and my brother is a Sinner, and Yugi's is a Seraph, and God above knows they love each other…" Ryou trailed off thoughtfully.

Yami, who had been nodding as he mentally checked off the fulfilled parts of the prophecy, somewhat amazed at how well they all slotted into place, stopped himself mid-nod and began to shake his head most emphatically, face bright red as he exclaimed, "No! I most certainly harbour no such sentiment for the Archfiend!"

Said Archfiend on the other hand had a look very akin to a stunned mullet on his face. "What the _hell_ are you talking about you stupid child?!" he yelled, a similar redness creeping up his cheeks.

Ryou merely rolled his eyes. "Like _you_ don't know, dear brother. At any rate, the prophecy has been fulfilled; Anzu's blood has flowed to save Malik, so let us begin to think. Has anyone got any bright ideas?" he asked, voice businesslike.

Malik turned his head and saw Anzu lying in the sand, eyes closed. He noted the necklace she wore- he had noticed it earlier in the battle, and where it had once been completely black, not another colour in sight, it had changed. Colour had crept into it, brown and green and blue-lavender replacing the black, and it was now exactly like a real one, except it was, of course, gemstone.

He couldn't help but recall that the blue rose was supposed to symbolise fantasy and the unattainable, and hope for a miracle.

But wait; hang on, had it changed colours because she had used it to save him? He was sure that that necklace had been the source of the power she had used against him and the others, which gave him an idea…

"It's possible to put our power into something else, yes?" he asked brusquely.

"Yes… it _should_ be possible…" said Seto thoughtfully. "At least for angelic power. I know naught of demonic power though. Why do you ask?"

"That necklace Anzu's wearing- it's the source of her sudden 'power'. She used it all up to save me. Our power is not compatible with mortals, but if she can access the power stored in _that _thing, then if we pour our power into _that_, then _she_ should sense it and therefore be able to use it to…"  
"Get _herself_ out!" Yugi finished excitedly. "Will it work the same for demonic power, Ryou? 'Kura?"

"I am _not_ 'Kura, chibi-tenshi, and I would thank you to remember it."  
"It should work for our power, oughtn't it, brother?" Ryou said, ignoring his brother's silly theatrics- the 'trickster' mask was firmly back in place.

Bakura sighed in a long-suffering tone. "It should." he agreed.

As soon as he heard that, Yugi began to chivvy the slightly older angels and the demons into a circle and he drew a six-pointed star inside a circle into the sand with a convenient piece of driftwood. He picked up Anzu (not without some difficulty- he _was_ small, and it was unwieldy to carry someone who was larger than he was, despite his angelic strength making her weight no problem) and he placed her into the centre of the star. Yami, Seto, Bakura, Ryou and Malik were each at a point of the star.

As soon as the newly-ascended seraph took his place, the lines of the star in the sand flared up with light. At each point, either angel, demon or half-breed gathered their power, getting the general idea as Yugi led them. Around each of the six clouds of ethereal light, each different colours began to coalesce.

Bakura's was a dark red as bloody-hued as his eyes, Yugi's a pure amethyst-like purple, Ryou's a radiant, oddly angelic silver-grey, Seto's couldn't seem to decide between white and blue, settling for white-flecked blue and Yami's was a shining nimbus of regal gold. Malik's cloud of light however, was, predictably different.

It swirled with two different colours, both a deep, almost malicious-seeming black and a pale silvery tinted lavender, both weaving in amongst each other in streams, never settling as Seto's had.

"Odd." remarked Ryou. "You seem to be able to tap angelic magic as well as the arts of the demons." he said almost dreamily. What he wouldn't give to explore _both_ arms of the magical discipline…

"Doesn't matter! Hurry up and put the power into the necklace!" Malik yelled.

Everyone closed their eyes and did what they could to push their power through the helping ritual-marking they stood on toward the pendant. The lines of energy that had flared up along the star changed colour, each point changing to the colour (or colour_s_ as the case may be) of each of the immortal's clouds, flowing to meet at the rose-shaped pendant at the prone girl's slender throat.

**--**

Anzu looked around, frowning. The world was still crumbling around her (she was left perched on a precarious spire of cliff that stuck straight up alone in the air) but something was… _different_ for lack of a better word now.

Her blue eyes widened, and she touched the rose at her neck and she felt energy, strange and distinctly _foreign_ energy course through the necklace.

An excruciating pain ripped through her back.

**--**

Ryou opened his eyes first, in time to see _six wings _tear from the girl's back in a spray of blood and tissue. Unable to help it he let out a yelp.

"That's _not_ supposed to happen!"

Yami and the others opened their eyes in horror-filled trepidation, not a one failing to continue pouring their energy into their target.

"What wasn't- oh _crap_." Bakura stated, surprisingly matter-of-factly.

The girl looked as though a wing from each of them had been transplanted onto her back, three feathered, two leathery and one that had feathers at the bottom, but was leathery the rest of the way. Each was a colour from one of the six immortals.

A strange string of curses left Seto, presumably in the ancient tongue.

"That's not very nice." Bakura remarked with a toothy grin. "I just gained more respect for you, tenshi. You even used the ancient demonic tongue too, for that extra pizzazz."

"Angelic doesn't have curse-words." Seto answered curtly, more worried about the wings.

"See if it worked before we do anything else." Malik ordered grimly. "Keep giving the thing power."

**--**

Anzu twisted her head around to see what was wrong with her back and she was _most _surprised to see-

"Wings!" she exclaimed, looking up to see what seemed to be shades of the others floating in the air above her.

"Use them!" smiled the Yugi-shade.

She gave it a Look. _'Only a _male_ would give me wings and then expect me to know how to use them straight away.'_ she thought.

"I've never had wings, Yugi. I don't know _how_ to use them." she said, slightly more tactfully aloud.

The Bakura-shade smirked, fluttering his wings pointedly. "_You_ don't have to know how. Let the wings do the flying for you. _They_ know what they're doing. They're ours, anyway."

The Malik-shade harrumphed impatiently and she smiled shyly at the familiar gesture. "Get moving, you stupid girl." he said gruffly, extending a hand to her.

Anzu smiled and reached for him, trusting the wings her friends had given her to save her.

Just as she did, the spire she was on collapsed.

**--**

Blinking her eyes, Anzu heard a hazy voice; "Did it work? Is she… _you know_…"

"Don't ask _me_, chibi-tenshi, ask Malik, it was _his _idea." _'That's Bakura,'_ she thought with tired amusement. _'Ever tactful.'_

"Shut up, I think she's waking up." shushed a softer, gentler voice that she quietly acknowledged as Bakura's kinder twin.

She sat up slowly, head spinning slightly at the movement. "I'm… _safe_?" She knew Malik must be, for he had not re-entered the soul-room, and now that no-one was trapped there, she was fairly certain, through the borrowed knowledge of the necklace, that it would stabilise itself in time.

"No, you've died and gone to Heaven. That's why you're surrounded by attractive men. But my, Anzu dear, I had no idea you so enjoyed the demonic type also!" snickered that familiar, accent tinged second voice.

"Bakura?" she said stupidly. Of course it was, she knew that voice. Hadn't she acknowledged that as his voice earlier?

"Actually it's the dancing tutu-fairy." Yami said dryly. "And a _most _fetching tutu, may I say." There was a collective gasp from the others and a snicker from Yugi and Ryou, and a simultaneous smacking sound before Bakura addressed said group. "I am _not_ the dancing tutu fairy." he sniffed. "I am in fact, the _evil_, _**pink**_, _**DANCING**_ tutu fairy."

"Really?" someone asked with amusement. Anzu was fairly sure it was Seto.

"Of course not, you idiotic seraph." Bakura hissed, and another smacking noise was heard.

Anzu focused and Bakura's pale, angular face swam into view.

Those harsh features softened slightly with a curve of the lips that might even be classified as a smile. "Welcome back, child."

She smiled in reply. "It's good to _be_ back."

There was an odd rustling sound behind her and she felt extra weight on her back. She turned her head disbelievingly, to see something _**most**_ unexpected.

"_**Wings?!**_" she exclaimed in complete shock. The wings from in Malik's soul room were there, firmly attached to her body. While pretty, she didn't know if she really wanted to keep the magnificent things. Though if she continued to stay with the others, furniture and clothing to fit them wouldn't be a problem…

"It appears to have been a side-effect of our lending you our power." Yugi said apologetically. "They shouldn't be-"

The wings vanished.

"Permanent."

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter sixteen, please look out for chapter seventeen/eighteen/epilogue sometime in the future. It will happen. Eventually...

If you'd like to, please leave me a review!

Smile! :D  
Ireina


End file.
